Beneath the Sands
by ronnieRed
Summary: Ever since Miyuki was a child, sand had avoided her. She could not cup it in her hands or feel it against her skin. It didn't bother her at much for her gift, the one she deemed a curse, was enough. It had always been enough. Until she meets Sunagakure's Kazekage, who makes her wish for something she can never have. (Changed Rating to M- because I my imagination is wild like that.)
1. 1

The dessert was an unforgiving place.

The sands could swallow up whole cities if it wanted to. There was nothing that could control them. The wind may try to move them, but they remain where they are-and that was everywhere. Everywhere but-

Miyuki looked at the stretch of sand and wind before them. She could see it, every particle as it swayed and let the wind carry it. But it never touched glanced down at her feet. They did not sink like most. She did not leave footprints. The sand did not allow it. It did not welcome her touch. Her skin was free of it. Her hair, even though the wind danced with it, the sand avoided.

They have been walking for days. Their destination was close. Miyuki felt it on her skin. She could almost see it. The remnants of peoples chakra around her, telling her of where they had been and what they had done here. They looked like threads to her, whirling around like the sand. Allowing the wind to direct its course.

Her group stopped. She stopped. The head of their group, a man in his late forties walked back, towards her. She held herself still, and kept her expression stoic. Emotionless. Like a mere doll. She was not far off. The man had a hard expression, with thick eyebrows and a stubble of a beard. Miyuki did not blink. Did not cower. She stood as sand blew in circles before her. She envied the sand. They could go anywhere. They just had to let the wind take them there. She imagined what it would be like. To be strong enough to bury cities and build homes, but light enough to be free of its burdens. Not caring what it buries.

The man takes out a blindfold, clean and familiar.

"We're close," he says, tying the blindfold around her eyes. The last thing she saw were the girls, younger than her, and their looks of sympathy. And admiration. Then the world was dark. Except for the remnants of chakra around her. Even with her eyes closed, she could see them. Sense them. Touch them. Blindfolding her, as it turned out, heightened her senses. Heightened her gift. She twitched as he pulled it tighter before pulling away from her.

"Do not fail," he had whispered before she saw his chakra walking away. She could see all of theirs. Everyone around them. Her gift, was a curse. She saw the chakra that flowed in the sand. Very little of it. She was surprised by this but perhaps it was just as it is. They began to walk again, one girl offering her an arm. To make it look like she was blind. She took it, despite not needing help. She had to.

She continued to look at the strange chakra in the sands. As if the sand itself was a person. It flowed through them. Underneath her feet. It was such a beautiful colour, she was tempted to bend down and touch it before she noticed a group, not part of their own, marching towards them. She squeezed the hand of the girl beside her.

"Company," she whispers quietly. She feels the girl nod before letting her arm go. The group marching towards them were still far away and unable to see them, yet they knew someone was coming. She glanced down, at the chakra in the sand beneath her feet. It was flowing everywhere now. Perhaps the sand really was a part of someone in this village. It was not impossible.

Moments later they came to a halt as Miyuki was again held tightly by a different girl. The other group had reached them. Miyuki watched their chakra movements, extracting their gifts. One controlled puppets. She shifted to the other. And another. Assessing each talent. She could hear them talking. Something about not welcoming any outsiders. A search.

The next thing Miyuki knew they were searching them. Their caravans. Their supplies. The girls. She could sense the fear, the nervousness and the strength. Finally, they reached her, standing at the rear end of the group. The girl holding her visibly froze, as if the one in front of her frightened her.

"Why do all of you wear cloths over your faces except her?" a voice, gruff and loud, asked. He was directly in front of her. She knew he was talking about her for Miyuki never needed anything to protect her from the sand. The sand avoided her and that was that. The girl beside Miyuki started to speak up, removing the cloth that covered half her face to speak properly. Miyuki noticed the man in front of her exhale a breath. Like they always do. Kei had always had a beauty that stole a mans breath away.

"She prefers it that way," she explains for Miyuki, who was told not to speak unless needed and right now, their leader has made it clear it was not needed. "She cannot see very well, the light hurts her eyes and we wrap her up any further, she would look very unusual."

There was a soft chuckle before Miyuki felt slender hands across her waist, searching her for a weapon. She stilled. She didn't need a weapon. Never needed a weapon. Her hands had been enough. 64. 64 deaths by her own hands. And all she did was lift it. She shook the thought away. She had a job to do and feeling guilty was no part of it. When the female shinobi finished her search and found nothing, she returned to the mans side.

"Follow us," he says and he leads Miyuki's group forward. Well, they are a bit trusting aren't they? This was going to be easy. They walked, the girl beside Miyuki making sure she held on to her and walked a little bit behind her, lest they noticed the missing footprint. But no one seemed to. Not when the sand kept erasing most of them. To erase something so easily. What a wonderful thing it was.

Finally, they came to a stop. The shinobi that lead them called out for the gate to be opened and suddenly there was a burst of colour around Miyuki. She sucked in a quiet breath. It always surprised her when she was surrounded by many people.

"Is she alright?" The gruff voice asked. Miyuki had not noticed he was so close to her. She felt Kei move.

"Yes, just a bit tired," Kei assures him. Miyuki felt the man smile beside her.

"Well," he begins, somehow accepting Kei's answer. "My name is Kankuro and welcome to Sunagakure, the village hidden by the sand."


	2. 2

Curiousity was a rare thing for the Kazekage.

Yet here he was, risking a potential threat entering their village because of one of them. He knew better, but he has never encountered an individual who so easily deflected the sands as this person did. He stood by the wide balcony from his office, staring at the bustling city before him. 

He had made Kankuro go and see who they were, for the sand could only tell him so much. There were at least 20 of them, all light footed except for 1. All he could feel as they trudged on the sand. All except one. His chakra could sense this person but his sands, no matter how much he directed them, would never seem to get close. He crossed his hands over his chest- a little disturbed by this thought as his sands seemed to get agitated around him. This would pose a problem, if not handled carefully. He should be cautious, and curiousity should not get the better of him. 

"Eyes on the coming group says they are all girls except for one who seemed to be their leader," a voice calls behind him. He could almost imagine the furrow of her brow, the distrust in her features and the way she leaned on the glass door no matter how many times he has told her not to. He holds back a sigh before turning to Temari, who was indeed leaning on the glass. 

"We cannot risk provoking them by not welcoming them in," he explains and her frown deepens. 

"What is the matter? Do they have some kind of weapon in their midst? What does the sands say?" 

He knew she had every reason to worry but telling her would only cause her to worry all the more. This village depended on the sands that surrounded them. Depended on its strength and power. Now here comes this _girl_ who cannot be touched by it. He stared at Temari now, long and hard before answering. 

"There is...one among them that I am curious about," he tries to answer slowlyand when Temari's look of concern turned smug he knew he had said something wrong. 

"Curious about a girl, huh?" she proceeded to tease, making Gaara realize the implication of what he just said. He couldn't help it. Heat rose up his neck, tainting his cheeks pink. Temari's smile widened finally pushing herself off the glass door. 

"Never thought I wouls ever hear that from you," she continues, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Gaara lets out a sigh, wishing not to proceed any further in this conversation. 

"You know that is not what I meant," he mumbles quietly, avoiding eye contact and Temari could not help but feel the sudden urge to envelope him in a hug. He was always so unaware of how adorable he was becausw of his cluelessness and innocence. She snickered. He was a Kazekage, respected and loved and yet here he was flustering over something she had implied. 

"In the name of tailed beasts, Gaara," she says. "I never see you get flustered over anything more than the talk of girls." 

Gaara's eyes turned to sliths as he walked pass her and into his office. Temari continued to laugh as she followed him and shut the door behind her before proceeding to take a sit on his desk. He held back another sigh. 

"Really, Gaara," she continued. "The villages are at peace now, there is no need for you to lock yourself up in this room." She gestures around them. "You chose this life, yes and you have it. Don't you think it is time? I mean, I know it didn't work out that well with Matsuri-" she stops short, catching his glare before laughing nervously. Then there was a knock on the door, Temari lets out a sigh of relief as Kankuro walked in, a smile on his face. 

"The leader, calls himself Eiichi, wishes to have an audience with the leader of the village," he explains. "says he wants to thank him for welcoming them during a heavy sand storm." 

Temari watched Gaara who watched Kankuro who looked back and forth between them. 

"Is it just me or were you guys about to have an argument?" he asked cheerily before Temari jumped off the table, gesturing for him to be silent as Gaara walked out of the room without another word. 

"What did you do this time?" Kankuro asked when they were alone. Temari started acting nervous, scratching her head and looking apologetic. 

"He kinda said something about being curious about one person in the group and I teased him and sort of ended up mentioning Matsuri..." she explains and Kankuro's light mood darkened slightly. 

"You know how sensitive that topic is," he says and Temari lets out a huff. 

"It's been years! Naruto and Hinata are already expecting their first child and he _is still single_ -" 

"And you and Shikamaru are next in line to get married and you're worried about Gaara but you shouldn't, I won't leave him," he assures her as they both walk out the office. Temari does not even look convinced. 

"I can't trust you Kankuro, at least you know what the warmth of another persons toucn feels like-" 

"Gaara does too," he cuts her off. "You know how hard it is for him to adjust. Something like love and friendship don't come as easily to him. He's trying..." 

"I know," she groans out as they enter the room where the Kazekage usually met with people and found Gaara seated on his usual futon at the front. Kankuro walked over to the door where the guests waited on the other side, Temari on his heels. 

"He's still a child in so many ways," she whispers now, glancing discreetly at Gaara who was in deep thought. Probably about what she had said. She felt a pang of guilt before Kankuro opened the wooden doors and she was met by a man, so tall, she almost stepped back before her eyes flicked over to the girls all lined up behind him. She felt her own heart flutter. She has never seen such a beautiful group. 

"I don't think you should worry so much," Kankuro whispered back as he smiled at them and gestured for them to come inside. "Your answer might have just arrived with one of this girls." 

4 guards stood outside the room while nine stayed inside, standing guard on each corner. Temari stood beside Gaara as Kankuro stood behind the guests. Gaara remaines silent and as Temari glanced at him, she noticed he was trying not to stare too long at the girl seated far behind. The girl whose eyes were wrapped. She felt a flutter of hope inside her chest before she began discreetly glancing at the girl. What had it been about her that made Gaara curious? 

Just then, Eiichi stood up and bowed gratefully before Gaara. Temari instinctively held on to her weapon and noticed the blond girl lift her head up at the movement. She felt disturbed by it, for it seemed like she was looking at Temari herself directly. 

"Thank you for welcoming us into your village," he says, smiling a charming smile. Temari let her guard down slightly. Gaara remained expressionless and there was that discreet glance again. Kankuro on the other hand seemed to be pre occupied staring at the girl beside the blind one. Occasionally whispering something in her ear. She was in fact beautiful, her hair a dark contrast to the blind ones. In fact, the blind girl had an unusual color of hair. Temari wondered why but directed her attention back the Eiichi who was now explaining why they had stumbled upon their village. 

Gaara was not listening. He was trying to but the person- _the girl_ , the sands refused to touch or sink was in front of him now. He had not expected her to be...blind. In fact, the way she moved seemed to further prove it. Perhaps she had just recently become blind? Perhaps this was a trap? He hated that thought. Her hair was unusual, for someone so young. It was pure white, like snow. Whiter than even that of Kakashi. She sat straight, her head faced towards him and gave him the weirdest feeling that she was watching him. That she was looking straight at him the way he was with her. Then again, could she even see? 

He felt a soft hit on his right leg under the table and glanced at Temari who had hit him with her fan. He turned to Eiichi. He had not been listening. Kankuro seemed to have noticed Gaara's absent behaviour as well as he proceeded to take over. 

"Ah, our Kazekage does not like to talk much forgive him but he would be delighted to watch your performance later tonight," Kankuro proceeds to explain and Gaara nodded slowly. 

"Yes, please enjoy the pleasures our village can offer you," he clears his throat, throwing another glance at the white haired girl. "A feast will be held tonight for my good friend would be arriving with his wife. I am looking forward to your performance then." 

He did not even know what performance it was but gave a thankful look at Kankuro who winked at him. Eiichi said a few more things before all of them walked out, the blind girl and her friend being the one to step out but before they could, Kankuro had stopped them by the door. 

"What kind of performance would it be?" he asked the dark haired girl who giggled in response before leaning towards him as the blind girl stood awkwardly beside them. 

"Hey you," Temari says and the blind girls head turned slightly as Temari walked over to her. "What is your name?" 

The dark haired girl talking to Kankuro had stopped talking and turned to Temari. She was about to open her mouth to answer when she answered her first. 

"Miyuki," she says, bowing slightly. "This is Kei." She gestured to the dark haired girl beside her and smiled. 

"Ah," Temari nodded before introducing herself. "My name is Temari." 

Miyuki nodded before turning slightly to face Gaara. She waited a moment before they realized she was waiting for a name. 

"Has he left?" She asked innocently before a new voice spoke. It was soft and husky, like a voice someone would use behind the privacy of their bedroom. 

"Gaara."

Miyuki etched that voice into memory. She needed to, to get this job done. 

"Kazekage Gaara," Kei proceeded to say. "You are much younger than we thought... most of the girls in our group are probably talking about you now." She explained sheepishly. Miyuki wished she could take the blindfold off and see. Curiousity had always been a bad thing. She heard Temari laugh. 

"Well, he is single mind you-" Temari says and both Kei and her snicker. 

"I'll tell the girls," Kei said cheerfully before asking Kankuro to lead the way for they did not know where they would be staying. Kankuro happily agreed and the three of them left, leaving Temari and Gaara alone. 

"Miyuki, huh?" Temari asked. 

" Well, perhaps her name is because of the color of her hair," she says after a thought. Gaara remained silent. 

"What is it Gaara, what are you not telling me?" She asked him, leaning on the table, trying to gauge out an answer. It was still almost impossible for her to read him. For anyone to read him for that matter. 

"I'm just... curious," he answers, playing with a swirl of sand.


	3. 3

The village was alive.

They rarely had feasts and parties, but ever since peace came- the village had more time to enjoy being alive. Even the Kazekage did not keep to himself as much as he had before. He was very peculiar, as some villagers would say.

He'd sometimes be surprised over the simplest things, like a greeting from one of the villagers. He would also get flustered at the smallest of compliments. Yet, they had never loved and cared for a Kazekage as much as they did with Gaara. He was old enough to be a father now, yet he did not seem even the slightly interested to go on that path.

Villagers have flirted with him, practically thrown their daughters at him, and even go as far as offering the idea of marriage- yet he would see every action as kindness and would decline almost instantly, saying things like 'there is no need', 'she would fair with someone better' and 'I think it is her choice, and I am not the best- I assure you.' No one dared to argue, yet for all his strength and kindness, he was still clueless in most ways.

"Are you sure it is okay for Hinata to be walking around in her condition?" Temari placed her hands on her hips, her stern look making Naruto scratch his head, embarrassed. She glanced back at Hinata with a swollen belly as children flocked over to her now, wanting to feel the baby kick. They would giggle and gasp when they did. The little one was well on the way, and seemed like a strong one too, yet here Hinata was, getting dragged by her husband to another village.

"She insisted," Naruto explained now, throwing a nervous look at Kankuro who shrugged and shook his head slightly, indicating he did not know why Temari was making such a big fuss about it. "Besides, she is perfectly safe here and I won't ever leave her side."

Temari let out a soft whistle just as Hinata had joined them. Temari eyed her belly, pursing her lips. She was the one who looked nervous now.

"It looks…heavy," she lamely commented and for the goodness of her heart, Hinata had laughed at it.

"Not at all, would you like to feel his kick?" She had asked Temari then who smiled nervously before nodding and placing an awkward hand on Hinata's belly. She felt the baby kick and could not hide her wonderment.

"I remember I used to do this to my mom," she stated wistfully, a small smile on her face. "Gaara was kind of as mysterious as he is now. We didn't feel him kick at all, but felt him move. He was such a kind baby, mom said so. I was somehow the menace."

They all laughed as Kankuro placed a hand on Temari's shoulder, "You still kinda are, sis." She turned to glare at him when something had caught the attention of everyone around them. They turned to meet their guests. The girls had changed into colorful garments that made it easier for them to move around. Their faces were clean, their hair swept away and tied neatly.

Kankuro let out a breath, seeing Kei among them.

"Are those the guests you guys were talking about earlier?" Naruto inquired, looking at the lined up girls looking like they were about to break into a dance. Kankuro simply nodded before scurrying off towards Kei. Temari watched him go with a frown.

"So much for never gonna leave Gaara," she muttered before she turned to Naruto and Hinata with a smile.

"I hope one of them manages to woo Gaara," she said sarcastically but there was a hidden wish there. Naruto and her share an amused chuckle, their faces turned into teasing as Hinata felt a strange kind of worry for the Kazekage. Just looking at the two of them in front of her and she knew they were going to make sure of it. They were indeed scheming.

"Which one are you betting on?" Naruto asked, further convincing Hinata they were up to something. She sighed and turned to look at the girls, now talking to the villagers like they actually have been living here for years, except for one of them.

It was the girl at the back of the line. She was the only one who wore a plain color- white. Hinata observed the girl and noticed she kept her head down, and her eyes were wrapped in cloth. She heard Temari think and point out, when she glanced at where she was surprised to find her pointing at the very same girl she had been observing.

"Is she blind?" Naruto asked, his tone seemed to imply he was surprised at Temari's choice as well. Temari nods after a moment, like she was unsure of her answer. Hinata decided to use her byakugan and the gasp that escapes her lips goes unnoticed.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto whispered beside her, he stepped closer; seemingly covering his wife's spying ability. Temari smirked at it. They were a good pair alright.

"It's her…chakra…" she replied slowly, confusion dripping out with her voice. "It looks different- peculiar, I have never seen such…"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Temari was asking now, wanting to know if that was what made Gaara curious. Hinata shook her head.

"It is not only flowing inside her, but also around her like a protective shield," she explains. "Like Gaara, but Gaara has sand to explain the chakra around him…she-"

"Doesn't," Temari finishes for her but before they could talk further about it the Kazekage had appeared, prompting a few of the girls from the village to squeal and talk excitedly like they were still not used to seeing him.

He had changed out of his Kazekage clothes, and donned on a simple long sleeve crimson shirt, with several buttons and same colored pants. He seemed tired as he walked over to where Naruto was. But Temari was distracted, she noticed Miyuki glance up ever so quickly towards where Gaara was now walking before she quickly glanced sideways, as if realizing her mistake. Could she see? Her doubts were momentarily forgotten as he approached and Naruto hugged him out of habit, making Gaara tense and awkward.

"Gaara!," he greets cheerily as Hinata bows to him with a smile.

"Lord Kazekage," she greets to which Gaara makes an uncomfortable face.

"Please, call me Gaara," he says to her. Hinata quickly covers her surprise with a kind smile and nodded.

"Naruto seems to have no problem doing so," Temari commented with a laugh just as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Kazekage," a man, who looked quite old and strong, approached them.

"Eiichi," Gaara acknowledges the man before turning to his friends, making a quick introduction. "He is the leader of the group of girls before you right now."

Naruto frowned, remembering Jiraiya and his stories about group of girls who stay in houses and offer _something_ for money. Could this be one of those groups? He glanced at the girls and doubted it. They don't look like the type, he thought. But he never really got Jiraiya to explain further.

"They insisted on a performance," Gaara was saying now as Naruto's frown disappeared. "Let us go get seated for it, shall we?"

Naruto nodded, taking Hinata's hand in his a giving it a quick kiss. Gaara lead them to an open courtyard in the middle of the village. Lights were hanged everywhere. People were dancing, eating and drinking.

"For someone who keeps most to himself, Gaara," Naruto starts. "You sure know how to throw a party."

Gaara ignored his comment as they sat in futons spread around the courtyard. Carpets were placed everywhere, where people could sit without getting sand in their clothes. The girls positioned themselves in the middle, Eiichi standing at the far corner- pride on his expression.

Some girls sat on a splayed out sofa, carrying various instruments. Two girls held up two long cloths, covering the Kazekage's view before him, along with his friends. Kankuro sat next to Temari, waving at Kei who was standing at the left side. She smiled at him.

Then the music began.

The two girls let the cloth down to reveal Miyuki standing in the middle, her back to them. Her bare arms revealed tattoos over her bare skin. Her hair was loose, unlike the others and the ends of the blindfold dangled. One of her hands were pointed upwards, the other folded on to her back. The rest of the girls were in various positions in front of her, by pair as it seemed.

The music started with a soft tempo, hushing everyone around them to stop talking. Kei and her partner had been the first to move, swinging fans in their hands. The next were the pair closest to Miyuki, who held on to long pieces of cloth before their faces hardened, and they pulled the cloths on both hands to reveal chains. They whipped at Miyuki, who moved so quickly and so gracefully- everyone stifled a gasp as the song grew more quick. The chains flew in the air, passing over Miyuki's head and under her feet, she avoided them. They were just performing, but it did not stop their audience from growing tense.

Each pair moved as Miyuki advance. Each pair holding a different sort of obstacle for her. She danced gracefully, never missing a beat. Never getting hit. Temari had noticed Gaara staring. He had not moved since Miyuki had begun dancing. She smiled at the thought, but could not shake of the feeling of the doubts that manifested a while ago. She watched Miyuki now, realizing how close she was coming to Gaara.

Temari tensed, holding on to a Kunai she kept hidden in her skirts. The crowd was too focused. Everyone was. Was this a trap? She watched Gaara's sands around him, they seemed undisturbed. Yet, she held on to the kunai. Just as Miyuki passed the last pair, Kei and another who shot sharp shurikens at her which she deflected using the silver fans she had procured a while ago.

She held her breath, so did the rest of the villagers. Naruto had made a motion to stand, feeling a threat to Gaara as Miyuki gently twisted the fans in her hands as she leaned down, a step away from Gaara. She placed her hands at her back, the fans away- she bowed them. Igniting everyone to cheer and for Naruto to relax back.

Then there was a moment as Miyuki's head shot up. She heard it, and it was coming. A single kunai, straight for the person in front of her- her hands reaching out instinctively and landed on Gaara's chest as she pushed her weight towards him. Temari was on her feet, her Kunai out when another Kunai sliced through the air, slicing through Miyuki's blindfold.

Temari turns, as all the other guards come to life. The sand around them rises, reaching for the attacker and finding someone familiar.

Matsuri stood far away, Gaara's sands keeping her in place. She fights against it, her expression angry.

"I was aiming for her!" She shouts, nodding to Miyuki who was now on top of Gaara. Temari blushed at the sight before realizing Miyuki no longer had her blindfold on.

Gaara couldn't move.

Just one touch, and it was to protect him at that, was enough to surprise him. The sand that usually surrounded him like a secondary armor had quickly parted for her. He stiffened, and so did she as pieces of her blindfold fell on him. Her eyes remained close.

Matsuri was free now, muttering how she felt the Kazekage's life was threatened. Everyone stared, why had Gaara's sands not deflect the strange blind girl?

Slowly, Miyuki opened her eyes. She saw everything differently, because of her gift. She was not blind, in fact, the world she saw was almost blinding as colors flew around her- everywhere.

She squinted at the sudden brightness as Kei rushed over to pull her off the Kazekage. As she did so, Gaara met her eyes, and she mistakenly stared right back. Gaara frowned.

Miyuki blushed before Kei had covered Miyuki's eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I am so sorry," Kei had started to apologize. Gaara took a moment before pushing himself up and shaking his head.

"She didn't know," he started then just as sands began to form around him. Kei stared, amazed by it all.

"His sands would protect him," Naruto had explained further before Gaara stood, stopping Kei's quick escape.

"Is she really blind?" He asked and Kei felt her heart plummet to the ground. One mistake. Temari was beside Gaara now, waiting for the answer as well. Eiichi was silent, watching as the other girls seemed to hold their breath.

"No, not completely…but she might as well be," Kei explained sadly before pulling Miyuki away from them before Eiichi jumped in to apologize.

But Gaara had his mind elsewhere. He placed a hand where Miyuki had touched him. How the sand had parted and not reacted to her.

And her eyes…


	4. 4

"He…wasn't scared."

Kei, who had been busy folding the clothes they had worn earlier stopped and turned to Miyuki who was sitting by the window of the small room they were sharing.

"What?" she asked, walking over to Miyuki who no longer had her blindfold on, her eyes trained on the candle by the window sill. The flames did not reflect on her eyes as Kei slowly sat across her.

"He didn't flinch when he saw…" she didn't need to finish as she glanced at Kei, who also had gotten used to seeing her without the blindfold. Miyuki gestured to her eyes and Kei's expression softened as she gave a small smile.

"I do not think he is the type to be bothered by such things," Kei suggests, nodding thoughtfully. "He is the Kazekage, and so young! You saw his face, didn't you? Not quite bad looking, right?"

Miyuki allowed herself to smile for a moment, remembering the Kazekage's face. She was not used to seeing new faces, as every village they had visited she had her blindfold on whenever she was out and around people. The girl's in their small group, the girls she had grown up with, were the only ones she saw every day aside from Eiichi. _Aside from everyone she had killed._ Something vile rose up her throat, remembering her recent kill. He had been too young, to die in the arms of a girl who pretended to be blind. Then she realized what she was feeling – guilt.

Kei reached out and took hold of her hands, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. "I should not…say such things."

Miyuki shakes her head as someone knocks on their door. Kei glances at her briefly before handing her a new blindfold. Miyuki ties it around her eyes as Kei goes to the door to find Kankuro on the other side. Miyuki stays facing away from them, listening to them talk.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering maybe you'd like to walk around the town with me?" Kankuro was asking now. He sounded nervous, and Miyuki could not help but smile. "The sand village is quite different at night. Miyuki can come along too, if she wants."

There was a pause and Miyuki knew what Kei was about to do. Before Kei could reject the idea Miyuki had stood up, pushing her hands in front of her like she was feeling her way around.

"We'd love to," she says to the chair beside her. She knew how silly she must look, but it was all in the acting. She could see perfectly well where Kei and Kankuro were standing. Kei let out a sigh, although it sounded like relief as she walked the small room towards Miyuki.

"Great!," Kankuro called out before the two girls stepped out to follow him. Miyuki wished Kei would have this moment for herself but she knew Kei would never allow her to be left behind. As soon as they were out into the bustling village, despite the late hour, Miyuki's world had turned colourful again. She relaxed, finding comfort in the threads that surrounded her and the threads beside her. She watched Kankuro and Kei walk side by side and listened to them talking about the history of the village.

They reached what Kankuro had called, 'Gaara's play pen'. It was a huge coliseum type, as Kei had described to Miyuki. Kei had to stop a few times as sand kept getting in her shoes, but Kankuro had happily assisted her. Miyuki bit back a smile, it was the first time Kei had given a guy any time at all, and that was already saying something. Miyuki had not seen Kakuro's face, but he sounded kind enough and Miyuki chose to trust him as she feigned being tired.

"Are you sure? We should go back-"Kei had started to argue when Miyuki raised a hand. She was sitting on a bench situated near the play pen, massaging her toes and ankles for good measure.

"It is alright, Kei," she said, focusing on Kei's shoulder instead of her face. "I'll wait here, or walk back on my own. I am not entirely helpless." She continues, brandishing a walking stick from her pocket, she had to pull it open.

"I'll walk back if I need to or you can come back for me," she says kindly. "Enjoy your night. It would be rude to have Kankuro have the tour all by himself."

Miyuki could feel Kei hesitate, so she smiled, urging her on. Finally, Kei had relented telling Miyuki to stay put until she came back. Miyuki nodded and moments after she followed Kei and Kankuro's chakra, walking away from her.

When Miyuki was alone, she let out a breath. The air here was not as hot as she expected it to be, or humid. It was actually kind of cool at night. She glanced around her, and when no chakra levels were near enough, she undid the binds on her blindfold and let it drop to the ground. She kept her eyes closed, preparing for the sudden brightness.

The scene before her was blurry at first as she blinked for focus. Her eyes finally registered the tall open arcs, and the sand beneath her feet. It was a surprise that Kankuro had not even noticed how there were only two foot prints on the ground coming inside here. She ran her feet across the resisting sand, hardly feeling anything but the swift air that passed beneath. She sighed, turning her head upward towards the moon.

She loved looking at the moon. So bright and big in the dark sky. The stars were beautiful, but the moon was something else. It didn't make her feel so alone. She glanced to the side, where Kankuro had pointed out earlier as their house. The Kazekage's office was at the topmost, with a balcony where he can watch over the village.

The lights were on, and Miyuki was reminded of the Kazekage's face. It was not a face she could forget, even if she saw a hundred other faces. His face was…different from the people she had met before. She remembered the word written on the side of his head, she had only a second to glimpse it and remember only a blurry symbol. What had it been? She glanced down at the blindfold on her lap, wishing she did not need to wear it. But she had to, for no one else in the world had eyes like hers. No one would consider her eyes…normal.

 _Yet, he didn't flinch when he saw._

Someone like that- Miyuki shook her head as she gripped the blindfold. Someone like that had obviously witnessed something worse. When she glanced back up again she quickly looked away, pretending to have heard something behind her. He was there.

Miyuki swallowed, nervousness easing their way through her. She was never nervous and now she was, because one mistake could cost her this mission. Could cost her all the girl's lives. She let out a breath, touching the walking stick she had placed beside her. She could not very well stand and walk away now, for what if he saw she did not have foot prints? So she closed her eyes, and wished he didn't look this way.

* * *

"I don't trust her," Matsuri had her hands on her hips, standing by the glass door to the balcony. Temari sat on a couch, her legs propped up on one arm of the couch as she played with the Kunai in her hand. Matsuri had barged in here after the performance when Gaara had excused himself. It didn't skip Temari's notice though, how distracted Gaara had been after Miyuki had pushed him out of range. It also did not skip her notice the way Gaara kept touching his chest as if it had been burned.

"We don't trust her either," Temari answers, when it was obvious Gaara would not speak. "But Gaara knows what he is doing, Matsuri. Stop doubting him," she continues, an edge in her voice. Matsuri glares back at her before sighing, her anger still not subsiding.

"I am only worried," she tries again, staring at Gaara who seemed to be preoccupied staring at something outside.

"We all are," Temari stands now, staring at Gaara outside. "But I think you should concern yourself on something else for now, Matsuri." Her tone was not unkind, but it was hinting her to leave.

Matsuri rolled her eyes. She knew why Temari was being super protective of Gaara around her. She pursed her lips, shaking her head before she left Temari to stare at her younger brother.

"You don't have to completely ignore her," Temari said when Matsuri was gone. Gaara made no movement. Temari ran a hand over her face. "Seriously, Gaara. She is still a shinobi of this village bent on protecting it- and you. You're giving her a specially hard time-"

"She gave me the hardest time," he had answered quietly, Temari almost missed it. Something inside her twisted, hearing him sound like this reminded her of how he was as a kid. The real story of what happened between him and Matsuri never reached her ears as both parties refused to talk about it. What she did know was Gaara had hoped for something Matsuri could not see happening. But perhaps now is the time Gaara would open up. Temari had to try.

"Gaara," she began but stopped short when Gaara placed his Kazekage hat on and glanced at her briefly. Before she could ask him anything he had gone, simply skipped off the roof. Temari let out a groan before walking over to the balcony where she spotted Gaara going towards his old 'play pen'. She sighed, he only ever went there when he needed time alone to think. She leaned on the metal bars of the balcony before spotting another person in the play pen. She blinked and squinted, almost dangling herself off the bars to see. White hair. It was definitely Miyuki.

Temari stilled, her heart was racing. But she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or worry.

* * *

 _Authors note: Hey everyone! I never expected how much positive views this story would get (is getting). It makes me really happy! It is my first fan fic on this site, so I'm kind of nervous. Anyway, I'd also like to thank those who left reviews, greatly appreciate them. I'd message you guys personally but I'm kind of shy like that but please, don't ever hesitate to message me. I'm friendly, I promise. I'd really like to make friends here. So, hey? :)_


	5. 5

He didn't know what he was doing until it was too late.

And by too late, meaning, he had already stepped into the play pen and had alerted her as her head swung to his direction. She kept her eyes closed, but he knew from how tense she was, she knew he was here or that _someone_ was here.

Miyuki's first instinct was to tie her blindfold back on and as she gently lifted it up she was stopped by a gruff, yet already familiar voice.

"Keep it off," Gaara did not know why he was suddenly telling her this but something kept bothering him about her. Was it genuine interest or he felt somewhat threatened, he did not know. He didn't know if he could distinguish the two. Miyuki paused for a brief moment, as if contemplating if she should listen or not and decided she should as she placed the blindfold back on her lap.

"Why use it?" He asked her now but made no move to step any closer, his sands swirling near her feet. He couldn't get them near her, not at all. Miyuki remained silent before she let out deep sigh.

"Because I might mistakenly scare someone," she answers, almost too quietly it made Gaara take a step closer. "And because," she continues, her head moving slowly towards his direction. "I might accidentally hurt someone."

Gaara remained where he stood. He still could not shake off the feeling that he was stepping into dangerous territory but there was just something almost compelling about her. He took another step, this time she followed his feet with her eyes closed.

"You can still see," he observed and she bit the insides of her cheek to keep her from smiling. If Eiichi found out she had revealed her secret, he would punish her for it. But if she could convince him it was all part of her plan, maybe he would not. She gives Gaara a brief nod.

"How?...what-" he stops, does not know how to go on before she slides over, making space for him on the bench. He hesitates, glancing around him before removing his hat and take a seat beside her.

She was so aware of him now, almost tempted to open her eyes and see him sitting beside her but she kept them close, almost afraid that maybe he would react differently this time. Why did it matter to her so much?

"I was cursed as a child," she starts, not knowing why she was opening up to a complete stranger. Perhaps it was because she would no sooner end his life, taking the secrets she had shared with him. It didn't give her much comfort than she hoped but she continued. "My mother, I do not remember her face, was very beautiful according to everyone in the village I was born in, up north where snow falls all year long. Wives would be very wary of her, but she loved my father dearly so I didn't know what everyone was so worked up about."

"Then there was this one lady, who had a husband that admitted he had fallen in love with my mother and could no longer deny it," she continues, smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world. Gaara noticed the curve of a dimple on her right cheek. She had a nice smile. "Well, that lady got so mad she confronted my mother about it and my mother said she didn't know what to do about it. The lady asked her to leave the village, and mom agreed just to give the lady some peace. We left, along with dad but the trek down from our village was a long one so we had to stop from time to time. I was 4. It was snowing really hard, almost freezing me to death but my mother kept me warm enough until…it happened, and I never really felt warm again," she paused, rubbing her hands together.

"Some men had followed us," she continued now, her head lowered. "They had killed my dad, a knife in the back. We were not fighters, especially my mom. She bundled me up in very thick cloth and hid me, asked me to keep silent. I did, it was all a blur to me…her cries, the men. They didn't find me though and out of fear, I had not made a sound until I was too cold to move and thought I'd die. Some of the village folk found me a day or two later, it was a miracle I survived they said. The cold seeped through me, but I was free of snow, they said."

"The lady that made my mom leave took me in, but the guilt inside her could not be tamed as I looked exactly like my mother," she sighed. "Her husband loved me too much, she said and she hated it. One night, a man entered the house and I heard them whispering about me. The next day, my eyes were…like this and no one would ever look at me. They said it was a curse, but I knew better. But if it was not for this, I would not have discovered my gift." She smiled her dimpled smile and sat in silence for a while before, "I must be boring you or creeping you out for sharing such a personal story."

Gaara realized only after a moment that she was waiting for him to speak. He didn't know what to say so he did what he normally does and shook his head and realizing how stupid _that_ was.

"How did you end up with Eiichi?" he asked then, and she smiled wider, like she was happy he was speaking. It somehow made him blush, looking away from her even though she could not see him. Right?

"I ran away," she said. "Eiichi found me when I rolled down the last parts of the mountain. Called me by a new name, Miyuki, and then brought me to his camp where I met some of the girls that are no longer with us right now. I am the oldest."

"And how old are you?" he asked and she let out a soft laugh, making Gaara shift in his seat. He always felt slightly uncomfortable when someone laughed. He didn't think he said anything funny.

"You know, you should never ask a woman her age," she says, her tone serious as Gaara remembered how Temari would get when someone told her she looked older than she really was.

"Sorry," he quickly added and it made her laugh even more. It was a sweet sound that Gaara felt the need to ask her how she could laugh like that. Most girl's in the village had a laugh that irritated him.

"I am just joking," she says when her laughter dies down. Yet she still does not tell him how old she is. From his peripheral he could see her head turn to him, her eyes still closed.

"You don't find them terrifying?" she asked then as he turned to her. He knew she was waiting to ask this question for a long while now, by the way the air grew nervous around her.

"No," he answered as he held her breath. She waited a moment before the lids of her eyes slowly pry open. She squinted before finally opening them wide to reveal two eyes of pure black. No pupils, no irises. Gaara made no reaction, except breathing out. She tilted her head, as if waiting for any sign at all before finally accepting he was not going to.

"I am sorry we kept it secret," she says now. " I just…don't like how people look at me…"

"I...understand," he answers after a while. He understood completely. What he could not understand was the girl beside him. How could she trust him that much? She held no reservations from him. She treated him...normally. Not like how people had when they viewed him as a monster...and not when they viewed him as their Kazekage. He found a strange comfort in that. Her casualness.

"It must be hard looking after a town so big and one being so young," she says, her eyes drifting outside the open arcs where they could make out a few of the village lights.

"Not really," he answers earning him another of her dimpled smile.

"A man of few words, huh?" she asked but before he could answer she had her eyes closed, her head facing away.

"Someone is here," she whispered quietly before Gaara had even sensed him. A shinobi of their village approached them. He looked hesitant as his eyes travelled from Gaara to Miyuki who kept her head down.

"Kazekage," the shinobi bows, glancing at Miyuki again. "One of the girls...from Eiichi's group was caught walking around the forbidden halls."

Miyuki tensed, as if sensing her worry, Gaara quickly stood up, giving the shinobi a nod. When they were both left alone, he turned to her.

"I cannot carry you with my sand," he says quietly. No accusation in his tone but Miyuki flinched. _He knew._

"I-"

"Miyuki!," Kei cuts him off as she and Kankuro appear. Both of them wore matching surprised expressions to find Gaara there. He places his hat and with one last glance at Miyuki, he quickly leaves. Kankuro stared, speechless while Kei hid her concern watching Miyuki tie her blindfold on.

"It's Akira," she says as she helps Miyuki off the bench. "They found her in one of the forbidden halls, she must have wandered there-"

"We have to hurry," Kankuro says. "Gaara is not as harsh as he used to be but I doubt he'd be lenient with this one."

Miyuki staggers forward, gripping on to Kei before Kankuro offered to carry her. She agreed, hiding her reluctance as the three of them rush towards where a crowd had gathered.

Akira was at the center, a girl holding her down as Gaara approached them. Kankuro quickly placed Miyuki down beside Kei as he approached his brother. Akira was 7, crying and screaming for Miyuki who ran to her, screw if everyone saw. She reached for Akira's hands who clasped it tight.

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed. "Miyuki, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Shhh," she soothes glancing up at the girl who held Akira. From the chakra, she could tell it was the same girl that had attempted to hit her with a kunai. The same kunai that missed and almost hit the Kazekage. She wanted to break her bones. She held still as she felt Kei's hands on her back.

"Miyuki if Eiichi-" she starts to whisper but stops and Miyuki knows Eiichi has arrived.

"I found her trespassing into the building where we keep all our important files," Matsuri tells Gaara who kept his gaze away from her. It pissed her off, but not as much as when she found Gaara at the playpen with Miyuki moments ago.

"That is a crime," Gaara spoke. His voice was not soft, but it did not instill fear either. "I would have to punish you."

"She is just a child," Kei had argued, it was a futile attempt.

"Punish her," Eiichi was the one who spoke now. Akira muffled her cries as her nails almost dug through Miyuki's skin. "I do not tolerate such behavior as well. If you leave her to me, I can punish her myself."

Gaara did not miss the way Kei's eyes grew wide, or the way Miyuki grew tense so he said, "Leave her to me. This is my village, my rules."

Miyuki let out a breath as the gathering crowd dispersed. Matsuri did not let Akira go. Miyuki fought the urge to lash out. Instead, she pulled away only to be pulled back.

"Please don't leave me Miyuki," Akira was begging and Miyuki held her tighter, waiting for Matsuri to let go.

"What are you planning to do?" Kei asked.

"A night in the cells probably," Kankuro answered.

"That is hardly a punishment," Matsuri argued as she hauled Akira to her feet, dragging Miyuki with her.

"Come on Matsuri, she's a kid," Kankuro countered as Miyuki felt Akira being dragged away.

"Let go of her, Kid," Matsuri pulled as Akira held tightly to Miyuki's tunic, pulling Miyuki along with her.

"Miyuki," Kei had a warning in her tone but Miyuki was having none of it. She could not leave Akira alone, who knows what Eiichi could still do and leaving Kei alone was not an option either. Akira pulled as Miyuki held her ground, the cloth straining to keep hold.

"If you do not let me go with her I am going to lose my shirt," Miyuki stated, monotonously. She was directing it to everyone around her. "Akira has a strong grip." The cloth ripped a few millimeters.

"I have nothing underneath," she stated last as Akira started to pull again. Matsuri held a hand.

"Stop it," she scolded as Akira let out another cry.

"Miyukiiiiiii!"

"Fine," Gaara said now. "Go with her if you want but take your friend with you. I cannot have a blind girl walking around in a cell."

Miyuki felt him move away, saw his chakra disappear yet some still lingered. Kankuro stood silent before telling Matsuri he'd lead us to the cells.

"Sorry about this," Kankuro was saying now as he locked them up.

"It's alright," Kei had assured him. He did not realize how much she meant it. The three of them hudled close together in the cell as Akira slowly pulled the blindfold off Miyuki.

"I like it better when you don't wear it," Akira says quietly.

"I like it better too," she replies, pulling the little girl closer to her.

"So what were you and the Kazekage talking about?" Kei asked after a moment, making Akira's eyes go wide.

"You talked to the Kazekage?" she asked, surprised and amazed. Miyuki gave a quick nod, a small smile on her lips.

"I did most of the talking," Miyuki started. "I talked about a lot of things, including my old home."

Miyuki recounted the moment with Gaara, skipping the part where he knew she could see and that sand avoided her, until Akira fell asleep.

"You should be careful," Kei had said after. Miyuki may have skipped some parts but Kei was smart enough to know. "If Eiichi found out-"

"He'd do what?" Miyuki asked now. "Nothing I am not used to. Kei, it's alright. We were just talking. Like you and Kankuro- at least, you can have a better outcome."

"What? I'd never leave you!"

"But I would let you, I would force you even, if it meant you could be happy," Miyuki was looking at her, although she could not shed any tears, Kei felt her sadness.

"You- all of you do not belong to him," She states quietly.

"Neither do you," Kei answered but Miyuki's thoughts were drifted off somewhere else now. Outside there cell. Remnants of a familiar chakra still swayed around in the air.


	6. 6

Miyuki woke up to the sound of boots walking down the halls to their cells. She didn't have to look up to know who it was as he stood outside their cell, his shadow casts on the ground, barely reaching her.

Kei was curled up beside her with Akira wrapped against her chest. Miyuki smiled, before pushing herself up to walk over to Eiichi, bars separating them.

"Why were you and Kei outside your room?" he asked, his tone monotonous. Miyuki kept her gaze on the bars between them.

"Kankuro offered us a tour," she answers with the same tone. Eiichi snorts before a hand grips Miyuki's hair, pulling her harshly against the bar cells. She lets out a breath, as tears well up in her eyes from the shock. She feels his breath against the side of her face as her nails dig into her skin.

"Kankuro offered you a tour," he mocks her, pulling her hair and making her strain her neck in an almost impossible angle. "Do not forget why you are here, Miyuki. I want him dead."

For a moment, she considers snapping his neck. To use the same power she had, that he revels in, to twist and torture him for the fun of it. Watch him beg like so many before. Watch what fear can do to a person. Instead, she tells him what she has been thinking about since the performance.

"There is a powerful person here in the village right now," she begins, remembering how that power hummed through her veins when she had performed. "I believe he has a tailed beast inside him, one whose chakra has mingled with his." When he doesn't speak, Miyuki thought he was thinking but after another pull at her hair, she realized he was angry.

"It is not the Kazekage?" he asks as Miyuki thought very well of the next few words from her mouth.

"No."

Eiichi lets out a breath. This was something unexpected. Something that could ruin the whole plan.

"We stick to the plan," he says then, releasing her as she steps back, her eyes trained on him. He holds her gaze for a few moments before looking away, a silent fear cracking through his mask. It was only a moment, but Miyuki felt thrilled by it. _He was afraid of her._ When he turned to face her again, there was the same expression he often used on her. Reminding her why she can never use her power against him, lest she wanted everyone else to die.

"There is also a Hyuuga in the village," he continues as he steps back from the cage. "Stay away from her."

Miyuki gives a brief nod. Her thoughts hovering over telling him about her moment with the Kazekage or not. Eiichi walked away without so much of a glance back as Miyuki reached to touch her cheek. It will bruise, she was sure of it. She lets out a breath before walking back towards Kei and Akira who looked like the safest place she could curl up in. Instead, she walked two steps away and collapsed against the wall, her eyes towards the only window. At least she was allowed the view of the moon. That silver light of a thing, against a black canvass. So free, and yet so bounded to the sky.

When she awoke again, she was surprised to find Kei and Akira eating from silver bowls and plates. When Akira noticed Miyuki she handed her a piece of soft bread.

"Kankuro had brought it over a while ago," Kei had explained as she helped herself to some fresh berries from the bowl, relishing the taste of it in her mouth with a hum. Miyuki couldn't help but smile.

"If this is what they feed their prisoners," Akira started, enjoying a mouthful of what Miyuki considered as porridge. "I think I will go explore more forbidden places."

Miyuki scoots over closer to them, biting into a piece of bread and looking over at Kei with a sly grin. "I think this has less to do with how they treat their prisoners and more with _who_ the prisoners are."

Kei turns red at her implication and throws a berry my way, earning a shocked look from Akira who went on about wasting food.

"We have only known each other for two days," Kei states calmly as she picks at another berry. Miyuki raises an eyebrow at her but before she could fling it at her though, the sound of keys rattling makes them turn around to find a guard opening their cellar door. Miyuki frowns before Kei had thrown a berry smack right on her forehead, she snapped back from the _attack_ as Akira quickly skidded beside her, a blindfold in her hand.

The guard opens the cell, barely acknowledging them as he pointed at Miyuki who was flimsily trying to tie her blindfold on.

"You," the guard said now and quickly added. "With the white hair- the Kazekage would like to speak with you in his office."

Miyuki felt a small strange tingle on the back of her neck. She wondered for a moment what that was, if it was fear or - no, she should not be thinking about the other thing. Yet it still flickered behind her thoughts. _Giddiness._

Kei stared at the guard as Miyuki got up. Before Kei could pretend to assist her the guard had already walked the space and had held on to Miyuki's shoulder. Kei sat back down, watching Miyuki and the guard walk out the cell.

"I'll see you later," Miyuki managed to say and laughed to herself. Even the guard managed a smile at the words. Kei sat back down as Akira crawled up to her.

"What does the Kazekage want with Miyuki?" Akira had asked then, still staring at the closed cell door.

"I have no idea," Kei replied honestly, but something in her gut told her it had something to do with Miyuki's careless mistakes these past few days. The way she had openly touched the Kazekage, as if on impulse she needed to keep him out of danger. Perhaps the Kazekage was suspicious...that was why he went to her that time in the play pen. As these thoughts swirled inside her mind, she kept remembering how the Kazekage acted with Akira. It eased her a bit, to know the Kazekage was kind. She just hoped Miyuki won't make anymore mistakes. She hated what her friend had to do, but hated it more when Miyuki got punished for not being able to do it. But, Miyuki never failed.

* * *

The guard lead Miyuki up and through winding halls. At least that was how she pictured it. With the blindfold on, she could only make out chakra and the shapes of people who possess them. She let the guard lead, without a single fuss and suddenly they came to a halt. She noticed the strands of Gaara's chakra around them. Why were his chakra everywhere?

She heard the guard knock before she was gently ushered inside. She tried not to react, seeing three different chakra's in the room. Gaara was not alone.

"Thank you," his voice was not warm as he dismissed the guard. Miyuki heard the door close behind her. She stood perfectly still, her eyes trained on the ground. She could feel his eyes on her, tempting her to look up and meet them but she forced her head down, waiting to be addressed.

"Take off the blind fold," Gaara suddenly asked. There was warmth in his voice now but it sent a chill down her spine. Was he going to interrogate her? She should have just killed him when she had the chance. That time when they were alone. How could she have been so stupid? So careless-

"Please," he added. "I promise, it'll be okay."

Miyuki hears someone shift from one foot to another before she allowed herself to raise her head, seeing the familiar chakra of Kankuro and the other person who was always with Gaara too. She clasped her hands.

"Why?" she asked, and hated how her voice sounded. She sounded nervous. Could she take down three of them? She could just kill Gaara and try to survive the fight after but...that would be stupid. Eiichi would be left with the girls... no. She can't die.

"I've decided to trust you," his voice answered. He stands, going around what Miyuki had assumed was a table and stopped a few steps away from her. It would be so easy. His chakra is around the room, she could easily weave them to kill him. She unclasps her hands.

"I need them to trust you too," he says quietly this time. Miyuki raises her hands slowly, observing how Gaara's chakra remained calm as opposed to the other two with him. _Do it._ She lets out a breath and pulls on the loose blind fold before letting it fall on the ground.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her eyes closed. Then slowly, she began to pry them open. Squinting and focusing on the waves of red hair before her. She heard someone try to hide a gasp but her focus was on Gaara.

 _I've decided to trust you._ Why would you do such a thing? Miyuki could not help but wonder.

Kankuro let out a soft whistle as Temari adjusted her fan. Miyuki kept her eyes straight, just as Gaara had kept his eyes on her. _He wants you to look at him._ She met his gaze, and again, found no fear- no questions. Just understanding. She felt something in her chest clench uncomfortably, though she had to hide it.

Temari sighed, closing her eyes and finally understanding why Gaara was so bent on convincing them to at least trust Miyuki as they still had reservations for Eiichi. The girls were somehow prisoners, and they had to find the root of it. Hinata had agreed to keep an eye on Eiichi and the other girls, and Naruto had agreed to stay until it was over, despite the two of them not knowing what Gaara was on about.

"Alright," she said finally. "I trust your judgement, Gaara. And Miyuki, you have no reason to hide that. No reason at all. If there is one thing we have learned in life in Suna, is that being or looking different has nothing to do with who you are as a person."

"But I have to ask," Temari starts, her tone turning serious. "Why go through all the trouble pretending to be blind when you could have just told us the truth from the beginning?"

"I didn't...I-," Miyuki begins, her mind failing to aid her with a lie.

"You didn't like to go through it again," Gaara had answered for her, she looked at him, but he was looking at something behind her. Something far. Like a memory. Temari visibly softens, smiling slightly before shrugging.

"Well, it can't be helped," she says finally as Kankuro kept his eyes glue on Miyuki. He flinched slightly when Miyuki turned to him but felt relieved when she had smiled at him.

"Kei is not very fond of people staring," she says with a slight tease. "She finds it quite rude."

"Sorry," he says, flusterred. "Please don't tell her."

Miyuki laughs. That rich tone bringing Gaara back to the present.

"I won't, if you bring her enough berries," she replies kindly before Temari bursts into a frenzy of questions about flirting with prisoners. For a moment, Gaara and Miyuki were alone.

"I am sorry if I made you feel like I trapped you into this," he says suddenly. His tone was monotonous, his expression stoic yet Miyuki tilted her head as if trying to decipher it. Then she smiled, making Gaara realize he needed it to feel relieved. He didn't want her thinking he had betrayed her somehow.

"It's alright," she replies. "You had every reason to." She glances behind him to Temari and Kankuro still bickering. Gaara was still staring at her when she met his gaze before her eyes traveled upwards to the symbol on the right of his forehead. _Are you trying to make it difficult to kill you, Kazekage?_ She thought. _Or am I to blame for such burden on myself?_

 _Love._

Miyuki hid her scoff at the word and thought , _I hope that is enough to save you, Kazekage. For it is only known as one word, in my life._ And that is _betrayal._

"I have decided to trust you too," she finally says, tasting the lie on her lips. Although, for the first time in years, she doubted the bitterness of it.

Gaara's lips curled slightly, at what Miyuki had assumed was a smile although she could not be sure. Then his expression changed.

"What happened to your cheek?" he had asked so suddenly, Miyuki was even surprised she had forgotten about Eiichi's visit last night. Her hand went instinctively to her cheek, feeling an all too unfamiliar heat rising up her neck.

"I fell," she hated how lame that reason sounded as Gaara looked like he was about to argue. Why did he care so much? The discomfort Miyuki felt flared into something close to anger. "I should get back to our cell, Kei would be worried." she added quickly, earning Kankuro's full attention.

"I'll take her back, Gaara." He says, picking up the discarded blindfold and handing it back to Miyuki.

They were halfway out the door when Gaara spoke again, this time his voice was almost too soft for someone who held so much power. It was enough for only Miyuki to hear, but the words seemed too loud even after she closed the door behind her. She gripped her blindfold tight.

 _"You're a terrible liar."_

She tied the blindfold on, explaining to Kankuro she had to because her eyes were sometimes to sensitive to the light of the sun. Kankuro had accepted her reason without so much of a fuss.

Miyuki could still feel her heart hammering in her chest when she was ushered inside the cell and Akira had jumped up to meet her. Kei's voice was muffled as she talked to Kankuro. With one hand on her cheek, Miyuki sat back down as the Kazekage's words echoed inside her head.

It did not sound like an accusation. In fact, it was merely an observation on his part but Miyuki was almost terrified of it.

 _He could read her._

This was going to be more difficult than she had first thought.


	7. 7

The next day, the three of them had been released from the prison cell. Much to Akira's disappointment. 

"Can we just stay here?" Akira had asked when Kankuro had ushered them out back into the streets of Suna. He had laughed it off, but something in Miyuki's gut twisted uncomfortably. Of course, Akira would prefer to be in a cell than out in the open where Eiichi could reach her. The grip she had on Akira's arm had tightened, but if Akira felt any discomfort she did not show it. 

When Kankuro had guided them back to the small room Kei and Miyuki had shared he had excused himself, telling them he had to go back to his brother, the Kazekage's, side. When the three of them were alone, the waiting game began. Of course, Eiichi would know about it and would come for them. Miyuki had the sudden urge to grab both Kei and Akira and just run away. Run from their group. Run from this place. She knew they would survive. They were stronger together, and anyone would be foolish to go against the three of them at once. But unfortunately enough, Eiichi was a fool and he had leverage. 

She glanced at Kei who was busy fixing the tear on her old shirt. Akira was watching, guilt in her eyes remembering how she had caused that tear. She was seven, but she had already killed more than that. Miyuki stood up, walking towards them when a knock came at the door. She stilled as both Kei and Akira exchanged looks. 

Miyuki rolled her shoulders and turned, to feel slightly relieved and confused. She already knew who was outside the door and it wasn't Eiichi. She crossed the room towards the door and opened it to find Gaara standing there, his hat in his hands and Kankuro standing beside him. Her blindfold felt like a lie around her eyes but she had not been given a chance to tell Kei or Akira that Gaara had found out, and his siblings. It was a risk too much, she didn't want them to worry about it yet. 

If both the sand siblings found it odd, they did not say as Kankuro spoke, "Eiichi and the rest of your group are being toured by Temari around Suna's greenhouse and water resources. We were on our way there and Gaara here thought you guys might want to come along." 

"I want to go!" Akira had piped up excitedly behind her. "I've always wondered how plants could grow in a desert." Then she was beside Miyuki, a hand clasped on her own. "Please, Miyuki? It's been so long since I have seen any plants or flowers." 

Miyuki's lips twitched with the urge to smile. Akira had always been inclined to plants and things that grow, something she was actually very knowledgeable about. At her age, she knew how to create poison from herbs and make it almost impossible to find a cure. She too, was almost immune to most poison and gas. That was her gift, the only proof of the harsh training she had gone through to get to where she was was a jagged scar on her back. Done by Eiichi himself. Akira knew she would be almost useless in a mission to a desert but she still insisted. Aside from being a smart plant expert, she also had a very keen sense of smell. 

"Of course, you and Kei should go," she says after a while. "I have to do something that Eiichi had asked about two nights ago." 

"We won't leave you here alone," Kei was beside her now, she didn't have to turn to know. "Let's go together. Maybe we could even take a bath somewhere that isn't so…limiting." She hinted. 

"There is a bath house in Suna," Kankuro offered. "Temari monitors it from time to time and says it's a good place, and positively locked up that sand never gets in." 

"See?" Kei continues. "Come with us Miyuki." 

"Please, Miyuki." Akira pleaded, shaking their clasped hands. Miyuki sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Gaara walked ahead of them, almost ignoring all the girls that tried to get his attention. He was partly grateful his company were busy amongst themselves, if not, they would realize how awkward he was feeling. 

Yet even after a few minutes of walking, he never stopped glancing behind him to check on them. Or her. But he would never accept that reasoning. Akira was excitedly listening to Kankuro, who was trying to name the herbs and plants they grew in Suna. Kei and Miyuki were at the rear. The two of them seemed to not be talking, but slight movements from their lips suggested they were. Gaara knew they were. It seemed like with each passing day, he found out more about them but realize again and again how there was so much more. They were hiding something, but he respected them enough not to force it out of them. 

If they were a threat to his village, he would find out in a way were there would be less risk of a fight. They were not ordinary, not even Kei who seemed the most ordinary among them. Just another girl with a face that could stop anyone on their tracks, yet something about her was dangerous. She was also very protective of Miyuki. If Miyuki had something in her that made sand avoid her, Gaara could not help but wonder what Kei or Akira was keeping up their sleeves. 

They all seemed to play the role of someone defenseless, but Gaara knew better than to judge a book by its cover. 

"Ga-a-raaaaaaaa!" 

Naruto's familiar figure was waving at him and beside him stood Hinata whose swollen belly still made Gaara feel slightly uncomfortable. Remembering how child birth, his own birth, had claimed his mother's life. They stopped walking when they were close enough as Naruto slapped Gaara on the shoulder in greeting. 

"Are you having a tour? Can me and Hinata tag along? I don't think staying indoors is good for her or the baby," he explains as Hinata smiled kindly at everyone in greeting. 

"We're on our way to the green house," Gaara says monotonously. "You can come if you want to." Then he continued to walk. Naruto scratched his head, smiling as he did. 

"Gaara is still Gaara," he says as they walked beside him. Gaara had glanced back once, to see Miyuki tilt her head slightly, watching Hinata. Then Naruto walked towards Miyuki, Hinata staying beside Gaara as they walked. 

"Weren't you guys the ones that performed the other night?" He asked, sounding almost too innocent that Gaara almost believed he had forgotten that they discussed Eiichi's group not long ago. He studied them, being discreet as possible. He needed some sort of distraction, or else he would not stop staring at Hinata and the baby inside her. She looked too fragile. But still, there was no monster inside Hinata. He was a monster though. A Monster who took his own mother's life. 

"Yeah," he heard Kei respond behind him. "You don't look like you are from around here?" she ventured. 

"We're not," Naruto replied cheerfully. "Me and my wife decided to come and visit. She's giving birth soon. We both wanted to personally invite the Kazekage to the occasion. He's a really close and special friend." 

"That is so thoughtful of you…uhm?" 

"Oh, my name is Naruto and that beautiful girl over there is my wife, Hinata," he answers then laughs. "Even now it still sounds unreal. I still can't believe someone like her is my wife, you know?" he gushes, making Hinata blush but smile and wave at them all the same. 

"Yes, your wife is quite beautiful," Kei agrees. "Her eyes are a give away, is she a Hyuuga?" 

"Yep," Naruto nods before glancing at Miyuki who remained quiet beside Kei. "And you guys are?" 

"Oh, my name is Kei and this is Miyuki," she replies before Akira jumps towards them, a smile on her face. 

"And I'm Akira!" This makes Naruto smile, and ruffle her short hair. 

"Cute," he comments before their party stopped walking. They had reached the green house and Naruto jogged back to Hinata and Gaara as Akira ran past them and into the green house with Kankuro running after her.

* * *

Kei stepped forward to go after her before Miyuki pulled her back slightly. 

"I need to tell you something," she says, her eyes already counting how many people were in the green house. The girls were there, but not all of them. There were three missing and Eiichi was not there either. She felt something run down her spine. Where was he? And what was he up to? Where were the other three girls? Was he with them? 

When the door of the green house swung shut in front of them Kei turned to her. 

"What is it? Is Eiichi in there?" 

Miyuki shook her head, turning her head left to right. She could find no sign that Eiichi had even been here. 

"Gaara knows," she says quietly. She let the words sink in Kei's head and silence swallowed them before Kei spoke. 

"How much?" 

"Only that I can see and…that sand avoids me," she answers. "He didn't seem to find it the least bit odd or threatening but Eiichi found Naruto to be threatening and… his wife. The Hyuuga. Eiichi asked me to avoid her." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know," Miyuki answers honestly. "But what I do know is Eiichi will do anything to eliminate a threat to the succession of his plans. Kei, we don't need unnecessary deaths." 

They stand in silence for a while. Kei understood. Eiichi would probably attempt to claim Naruto or his wife's life. He was heartless enough for it. 

"It's a boy," Miyuki whispered quietly. "They'll have a baby boy." 

Kei reached out a hand, wrapping it around Miyuki's own hand. "We'll make sure they will." 

Gaara noticed the way Kei and Miyuki entered slightly a few minutes after them. They had discussed something outside, and from the look on Kei's face it had been something unpleasant. Then Kei's eyes shifted to Naruto and Hinata, a look of sadness on her expression before her expression changed completely. 

"Kei, Miyuki! Look!" Akira called out, pointing at some of the flowers that grew in rows at one corner of the room. But Miyuki didn't look at Akira, she was distracted as Kei ushered her to where Akira was. It seemed like Miyuki was looking for something in the room, but what it was, Gaara couldn't tell. 

He remembered something Temari had always lectured him about. 

"If you want to know what a girl is thinking about, the best way to find out is to ask her. Really, it's as easy as that." 

Gaara sighed before he took steps towards Miyuki who turned her head slightly towards his direction. 

"May I borrow Miyuki for a while?" He had asked, almost so quietly but the world around him decided to be more silent as everyone heard him. If there was a word worse than awkward, it would describe the way he felt just then. Kei had blinked before that smile appeared on her face. 

"Just return her else I'd have to kill you," she says and Miyuki had the urge to roll her eyes. Kei had actually meant every word. Literally. 

Gaara didn't respond, neither did he react when Miyuki placed a soft hand on his arm. He felt her touch, nothing between but the sleeves of his shirt. They walked quietly and out into what appeared to be a makeshift bridge that lead to where they planted medicinal herbs. 

"What are you thinking about, Kazekage-san," she asked casually as her free hand undid the binds of her blindfold. She opened her eyes, she wanted to see. 

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing," he answered. Somehow, they had fallen into a weird comfortable place wherein they seemed to not be bothered that they had just met three nights ago. 

"You know, it's weird," she says, ignoring his question. "That you trust me. That was what I was thinking about." 

"Why would that be weird?" he says. Naruto didn't seem to have a problem with trusting people at all, and somehow that was what saved Gaara. Somehow, he wanted to see the good in people, always. 

Miyuki shrugs, closing her eyes and letting the sun light rain down on her face. Gaara seemed to find her out of place. From her stark white hair, and milky skin. She seemed like a snowflake, thats fallen down on a place she didn't belong in. Then she turned towards him, the dark pools of her eyes the only thing that seemed different about her. The only thing she was shunned for. 

That same thing, somehow, that makes him think she did belong here. Right now, right here. Two people, with too many secrets, and a single thing that made their lives so different and the same.


	8. 8

"I cannot tell them that you know I can see." 

Her voice came as a shock to him, seeing as they had been sitting in silence for quite a long moment. No one had come in to disturb them, as if everyone had agreed not to. Gaara was not sure if he should feel grateful for it, or awkward. He had never been alone with a girl, save for Temari and Matsuri. Yet now here he was, recklessly doing things he should not do. Things he was never accustomed to doing. He watched as Miyuki delicately touched the flowers, as if seeing them for the first time and afraid she might break them. Her words come again, and this time Gaara registers them. 

"Has it something to do with Eiichi?" He asked, he expected something that would betray her emotion but she remained passive, watching the flowers brushing against her long fingers. Such a contrast, to the eyes she owned. 

"Perhaps," she simply answered, stepping around and brushing the flowers she passed. He knew she was dangerous. He knew he should not be so reckless, but somehow it was exciting. Like a bomb waiting to explode, and he wanted to see it. But instead of a bomb, it would be a firework and he will not blink long enough not to miss any second of it. 

"You don't like answering questions," he stated after a while, this got her out of her reverie as she glanced back at him. Those dark pools enough to turn anyone's spine cold, but instead tugged at the innermost parts of him. Was she really a danger to this world? Or only to himself? Gaara shook off the feeling, remembering how Kankuro would often tell tales of his demise with women who stole his heart and ran off with it only to return a while later, all broken and bruised. 

But Gaara did not feel that way. He didn't feel like he could surrender such a thing to a stranger. No. This feeling, it was more like she was going to plunge deep into his chest and take it. She could be his undoing, he mused. Yet he did not fear for his life. Even if this girl seemed to have something that made her immune to sands touch. 

"Why do you stare like that?" 

Gaara shifted. He didn't realize he had been staring. Heat threatened to rise up from his neck but he managed to further embarrass himself by looking away and walking towards a flower Miyuki had not noticed before. It was separated from the rest and there was only one of them, surrounded by a few dead ones of its kind. It was pure white. Much like her hair. 

"I didn't mean to," Gaara proceeded to answer for a while. "It seems that it's always the things I should not see that always catch my eye." He touched the white flower and it seemed to Miyuki that it shook, as if awoken by the touch of the Kazekage himself. 

"The only one left," he said, mostly to himself before he turned to her again. She was unshamefully studying him now, with her head tilted to the side. Was she thinking of the same thing too? Did she find whatever it is between them, strange? Because he did. Or was he the only one feeling that strange pull? 

This was dangerous territory. 

Miyuki knew. From the way the flower seemed to weaken by one person's touch. She knew she was going to be in a heap of trouble if she proceeded down this path. She never felt fear until the moment she had laid her eyes on Gaara. It was not fear for her life, or her job. It was fear for herself. She felt like he could unravel her if she allowed him to. He had already done enough, making her trust him enough to tell him about her eyes. 

Was it because he made her feel... normal? Or was it because she was genuinely interested in him? But why? Why now? Why him? She studied him openly, her eyes glancing again and again to the word etched on his head. She wanted to ask him about it but dared not to say those words out loud. For it was something she could never have, or earn. That was not the only different thing about them. Did she enjoy his company because he was everything she wanted to be? A leader strong enough to protect those she loved? Brave enough to do so. To have friends that care about him so deeply. She felt a pang of jealousy. He was the epitome of everything she wanted but could not have. She did not deserve. 

"Miyuki," he starts and pauses with hesitation. Before he could continue, a question evident in his eyes a loud commotion outside made her turn away from him. Dangerous territory. She quickly grabbed on her blindfold, and tied it around her head. Running away from him, and the question he was about to ask.

When she got back to the room where Kei and the rest where she was surprised to see Naruto there, his chakra almost blinding. If anyone noticed she got there without help, they didn't seem to mind as Gaara appeared from the door she ran out of. 

"Gaara," Naruto called, waving his hand. He looked like he was ready for battle. Gaara tensed. Did something happen while he was busy with his reckless decisions? 

"It's Matsuri," Naruto continued. "They went to check on the mines and the cave collapsed. One of the miners got out in time to say there was something down there. Something big and dangerous. It looked summoned, from the markings on the ground. I can't get through it, I need you to clear the path with less damage as possible and to create an opening big enough for me to fit into." 

"Hinata said she could see about 5 people down there, one of them is growing weaker by the minute," he looks away now and Miyuki felt something cold slide down her back. Eiichi. "She thinks its Matsuri and-" 

Miyuki has not seen anyone move so fast. He passed by her like air, carrying Naruto with him. Matsuri. That girl from before. She felt something sting inside her chest, and shook it off as nothing. Yet she could not help but wonder if Matsuri meant anything more to Gaara than just a soldier? 

She twitched when Kei got a hold of her. 

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as they all filed out of the greenhouse. "You and the Kazekage where in there too long." Was that... a tease in her voice? 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Miyuki countered, sounding more defensive than she had intended. She felt Kei shrug her shoulders. 

"It's the first time I have seen you treat a guy as such... I don't know, maybe I was hoping that-" 

"Crush that hope, Kei." Miyuki cut her off. "That word has forsaken me one too many times. Do not keep wanting things for me. I cannot have them." 

With that, their conversation ended as Kei kept silent the rest of the way to the mines as they had agreed to help in any way they can.

"We both know what took place in there," Miyuki whispered after a while. Kei's grip on her arm tightened. 

"He wouldn't," Kei said, although there was no strength in her words. "It is unlike him to be so reckless." 

"He want's to test his strength," Miyuki stated and Kei's eyes moved to Gaara before realizing Miyuki meant the golden haired boy who was now walking through the tunnel Gaara had managed to dig through with sand without disturbing the cave itself. 

"We have to-" Kei starts only to be pulled back by Miyuki. 

"Do nothing," Miyuki turned slightly to the left and Kei followed seeing the Hyuuga girl standing there, a worried look on her face. 

"But-" 

"He would not thank you for interference, Kei." 

Kei went silent discreetly glancing over at the back of Miyuki's neck, where her hair had been pushed away, to reveal faint dark marks peeking out of her neck. She sighed.

"What are you planning to do?" Kei asked after a while even though she already knew the answer and smiled despite it all. 

The ground shook, sending some of them toppling to the ground and the newly dug entrance to collapse in on itself. Before it though, Kei felt Miyuki move, ever so slightly and then she was gone. Just as the entrance collapsed, closing Naruto within. Gaara raised his hand to reopen it but stopped as Hinata called out. 

"Don't," she started. "Naruto is in there, he is stuck somewhere... and...Miyuki? I didn't even see her go in." 

There were soft mutterings around them as Kankuro glanced at Kei for answers to find her gone as well. Did she go in too? No. Hinata would have sensed her.

Gaara leaned forward, wanting to go inside the cave as well but knowing he was more use out here. How had Miyuki entered so fast?

It was dark, when Miyuki felt her conscience snap back into her body and felt Kei's grip on her arm. 

"If this is what you meant by no interference, you need to learn your words again," Kei whispered to her in the dark. "I can't see a thing!" 

Miyuki laughed, tugging her friend on for she could see well enough to navigate through the tunnel towards where Naruto now laid. 

"You didn't have to come with me," Miyuki managed to say after a while.

"Yeah right, like you could have gone through that opening without my help," Kei answered briefly before she stopped as Miyuki did. 

"Naruto?" Miyuki poked his face as he stirred, screaming curses into the darkness. "It is I, Miyuki and Kei." 

"Hey, Naruto." 

Kei and Naruto felt stupid, saying hello to voices in the dark but there was some kind of relief there. 

"How did you guys get in here?" He asked when Kei had managed to spark a fire with her chakra. 

"The same way we are getting you out from under there," Miyuki answered, as she stepped away for Kei. 

"This is going to feel weird," Kei said before her hand touched naruto's cheek. "And I have never done it to anyone with this much chakra. Can you... uhm, turn down the chakra for a bit?" 

Naruto felt a strange sensation swivel around him, digging into his skin. The world seemed to blur for a bit before he felt his consciousness snap back into his body, right beside Miyuki who still had her blindfold on. 

"What in the world was that?!" He exclaimed, looking at both girls with surprised looks. 

"My special gift," Kei said proudly before glancing down the narrow path towards the center of the mine. 

"Right, now is not the time for explanations," he said as he stared at Miyuki who turned to somehow stare right back.

"Yeah okay, definitely not the time," he started as he walked down the path with Miyuki and Kei in tow. 

"So do all of you have special gifts?" Naruto asked after a while. 

"Not all," Kei said distractedly. Naruto then glanced at Miyuki. 

"What's yours?" 

"You'll find out, first we have to get everyone out of here," she answered quietly.

"Yeah, especially Matsuri. Gaara would freak if-" 

"Are they together?" Kei asked so suddenly, her eyes narrowing. 

"What? No," Naruto laughed, making it echo around them. "Well, I don't know the full details but they are not. Girls are complicated. Hinata, my wife? Barely talked to me the whole time we were in the ninja academy. She was so quiet, and she always got feverish whenever I went near her." 

"Ha ha, she sounds adorable," Kei commented, making Naruto smile. 

"Yeah she is, took me a while to realize what it all meant," he continued. "Glad I did though. It's weird, not knowing you were meant for someone until the very last moment." 

"You must tell me all about it when we get out of here," Kei stated simply. She was a sucker for love stories. The only one in their group who believed in a happy ending. Miyuki wished that for her. Miyuki wished it for everyone. 

Except herself.


	9. 9

The three of them moved deeper into the mine, with Naruto leading them on. They moved slowly, cautiously- afraid they might disturb the balance and peace within the mine right now.

Naruto was not sure as to what extent the powers of the two girls with him were, but he hoped that in case the mine would collapse again, they would be safe.

There was a slight rumble and Naruto felt Kei grab his arm. He readied himself for the weird sensation again but was only met with silence, after the rumbling had stop.

"What has gotten this mine so unstable?" Naruto asked, walking in time with his two companions. One of whom seemed to not like speaking so much. He turned to Kei who met his gaze with a smile and a small shrug. Somehow, Naruto had a feeling they were keeping something from him. Much more than their secret abilities. He wondered now, what could Miyuki's ability be?

Miyuki saw the end of the mine before any of them did. She was no Hyuuga, but her vision could compete with the said clan. She could make out chakras of different levels, one caught her attention. It was tinged with a chakra she was all too familiar with. Eiichi. She grabbed a hold of Kei, pulling her closer discretely so that Naruto would not notice.

"Eiichi is no longer here," Miyuki whispered quietly. "But we must be careful. What he summoned, I can take care of it immediately. We have to weaken it for me to absorb it."

Kei nodded, understanding, as they reached the end of the Mine.

"Matsuri?" Naruto called, and the only respond was a small groan and muffled tears. Naruto moved quickly, his chakra igniting in Miyuki's vision. He really was a force to be reckoned with. And he needed to trust her, too. Especially his wife. Who, in no doubt, knew everything that was going on. Especially the movements of their chakra.

Miyuki watched as Naruto reached where Matsuri was. Just as his wife predicted, the poor girl was trapped under piles of rocks and debris. Kei looked at Miyuki for confirmation. She gave a nod, before Kei ran over to where Naruto was.

"Let me," she tells him, her hand already reaching for Matsuri. Who had nothing but a look of distrust on her face.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, rather cockily for someone who was trapped. Miyuki banished her thoughts away. She had to focus, a creature was still in here with them. But why was it not attacking? He walked over to where faints chakras were and found two other people. Both unconscious.

"We have to get them out of here," Miyuki stares at the growing chakra in the corner. She hears a shuffle of movement. Kei had managed to get the girl Matsuri free.

"Why are you even here?" Matsuri asks her. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for a blind girl to be in here? This isn't a playground and we can't actually keep looking out for you."

Miyuki quenched the growing anger inside her. What was this girl's deal? What had Miyuki ever done to her? Before she could make it quite obvious she could see, Kei had grabbed her arm, urging her to calm down. To not make that mistake. If she did, the consequences would be horrible. Naruto had remained quiet during the whole ordeal.

Naruto watched Miyuki, finally realizing what Hinata meant when he wasn't really the observant time and more on the "react" type. He noticed that since finding the two of them in the cave, Miyuki had not once needed help from Kei. They were practically walking a step apart.

Naruto decided to keep the discovery to himself. He planned to confront Miyuki after they got out of here, and out of everyone's earshot. If this girl was pretending to be blind, Naruto had to respect her enough and find out why. She must have a good reason for it.

"Do you think they have cleared the entrance by now?" Naruto asked, pulling one of the unconscious guy over his shoulder. Matsuri leaned on to him as well, and Kei was pretty much amazed by it. Naruto didn't look like he weighed a lot, but carrying that much weight must be tiring. He didn't even seem to be struggling.

"Kei," Miyuki whispered. "Get them out."

"I'm not leaving you?!" She argued but stopped short when she saw dark lines creep out of collar of Miyuki's shirt. Her curse was being activated? Kei's eyes widened in alarm. That means, the creature Eiichi had summoned was connected to Miyuki in some way.

"Your mark," Kei warned desperately.

"I know, just come back for me and bring Naruto with you," Miyuki explained. "I can hold it off for a while. It can already feel me. It already knows I'm here, that's why it is not attacking yet. It's waiting for my move. Kei, you are the only one who can get them out here and come back, in time."

"In time for what?"

"When I take it in," Miyuki continues.

"You can't, it'll be too much Miyuki," Kei argues again.

"Don't argue," Miyuki whispers harshly. It was an order. One Kei could not go against. Kei bites her lower lip to prevent herself from speaking any further.

"Fine," she finally says. "Stay alive until I get back or I'll kill you again in the after-life."

Miyuki gave the faintest of smiles. Before Kei pulls the other unconscious ninja over her shoulder. She touches Naruto on the arm and before Naruto could argue, he felt the weird sensation again. Matsuri lets out a gasp and then Miyuki was alone.

With another spawn of the demon. Just like her. 

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned, he was not going to get used to it. They all stumble out the cave, with Kei looking like she could collapse at any given moment. She pushes herself up, and Naruto noticed the way her hand shook from the movement.

Hinata was by his side not a moment later as more medics came to claim the injured. Kei coughs, and Naruto gives her a hand, helping her stand. Kei blinks rapidly, as if trying to refocus. Whatever her ability was, it was sure taking a toll on her.

"Damn that Miyuki," she muttered quietly, but there was no hint of disdain in her voice. Instead, she sounded worried. The ground below them shook again and Naruto watched as Gaara's eyes swept over them once before realization hits him.

Miyuki was not with them.

"Hey, Kei," Naruto spoke, as Kei tried desperately to get enough chakra to use her ability. She turned to him, the desperation and fatigue evident on her face.

"I can give you some of my chakra," he tells her quietly. "But can you just send me back? You need to rest."

"I can't," Kei said. "I have to go back for her. You don't understand, I can't leave Miyuki's side-"

The ground shook beneath them and Naruto wasted no time, channeling his chakra to Kei. He glanced at Hinata who nodded, a worried look passing over her face but still full of trust. He nods back feeling the sensation take hold of him.

The both fall to the ground with a thud. That landing was more painful than before. He turns to find Kei almost unconscious beside him. He helps her sit up, letting her lean against one of the caves, rocky walls before he hears the chanting. He turns to find Miyuki sitting with her legs folded beneath her, in the middle of a symbol. Both her hands splayed on the ground before her.

Her blindfold discarded.

Then his eyes travel to the creature suspended in air before her, it was as if the creature was just sleeping. The words around Miyuki begin to move towards the creature, and Naruto watches as the words and sentences seem to turn into bindings, tying the creature to Miyuki.

Then, right before his eyes, the creature melts away, into words and symbols Naruto has never seen before. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch quietly with Kei holding his hand in place. He should not interfere, that much he got from the strength of the grip.

He watched as these words seem to climb on to her skin, and disappearing into it. What was Miyuki doing? Was she absorbing the chakra? Or the life?

"Please, trust her," Kei whispered to him quietly. "She wanted you to see it. And asked me to bring you back here. You must not tell anyone. Please. You and your wife are the only ones that must know what happened inside this cave."

"What about the Kazekage?"

Kei looked at Miyuki, her friend and savior for all her life. "Miyuki will tell him."

Naruto knew better than to trust strangers with peculiar abilities, but the way Kei had spoken made him think about all those people he had believed to be good, despite being evil in other people's eyes. He didn't need to understand what they did, at least not yet, but as long as they don't do anything that harms the rest of the world, he was okay. But he was adamant on getting the full explanation, after all this.

"In a few moments, the Kazekage would be able to open a path to the mines," Kei explains quickly. "Do not say anything about what you had witnessed here. Tell them the creature disappeared of its volition and that you were fighting it. Miyuki got hit, she fell unconscious. Okay?"

"What? Wait a minute-"

"Naruto?!" Hinata's voice entered the mine, and Naruto turned in time to see her emerging from the path that lead outside. He didn't move, not before Kei, apparently back on her feet, ran to Miyuki who collapsed in the middle of the mine.

"What happened?" Hinata looked at him to the two girls in the middle of the mine. Naruto caught Kei's look before he leaned close to Hinata.

"I'll explain later, just… don't tell anyone of what you saw…the chakra-"he didn't explain further and Hinata didn't need him too. It was seconds after that Gaara and the rest of the medic team arrived. Naruto could not decipher the expression on the Kazekage's face as he ordered the medic team to take the two girls and make sure they were prioritized. He didn't know the nature of Gaara's relationship with Miyuki but knew something was different.

Especially since Gaara didn't seem to notice Matsuri at all, who stood beside him with the same look of distrust.

Naruto wanted answers, but he knew he would get them later if not soon. He watched as they carried Miyuki out the cave but he was the only one that saw the last of the words disappearing under the sleeves of her shirt.

 _Authors note : Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I got caught up in school and Law school does not give me the luxury to write. At all. Here is a new chap, Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _xo_


	10. 10

The snow was falling.

Miyuki was running. Running away from something or _someone_ she could not see. Her feet sank in the snow, but she kept pushing, kept trying to get away.

She could just make out a village below the mountain. She had to get there, she had to get there fast. She ran faster until a voice came flitting through the cold air. She froze, it was her first mistake. But that voice, that voice belonged to no one else but her mother.

Miyuki turned, her eyes wide and frantic as she searched for her. The snow was falling hard, rendering her vision useless as she trudged back up the way she came. The screams grow louder, and she tried to call out, but her voice didn't work. She walked blindly towards the sound, hoping against hope that this time she would be able to do something. To save her.

Something gets caught in her foot and she stumbles down into a big downhill slope. She feels the frozen pond beneath her as she watched the flurry of snow rain down from the bright sky. So white, so bright. So peaceful. She could just lay here forever and forget everything else, but she had to save her mother. She had to.

She turns, pushes herself up on her arms and knees when her insides freeze. She could still make out what was under her, what was inside the pond before it froze, and she felt something seize her throat. In the deep waters below, she could see them. All of them.

Each died by her hands. They stared at her, no sign of life in their eyes or their skin.

They floated below her. The youngest one was the hardest sight to look at. She felt the cold seep through her skin. Felt the ice break under her weight. She let the tears fall. She wanted to apologize, wanted to take back what she had done and give them back the life they were gifted.

Then she saw her reflection, cracked and blurred on the frozen pond. She stared at those dark pools. Stared until words seemed to replace the tears falling from her eyes. Words, and names of all those she had killed. Dripping out like ink from the demon herself.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, just as the ice breaks beneath her and she is swallowed by cold darkness.

* * *

Miyuki gasps awake, almost startling Kei off her seat which was placed beside the bed.

"You're awake!" Kei jumps up, just as Akira runs to the bed, from another corner in the room. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she looked up at Miyuki who looked frightened enough to even scare them away.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Kei asked quietly, but it would seem Miyuki could not hear her as her friend clutched on to her chest and she notice Miyuki was shivering and being cold was almost an impossible occurrence where they were.

Despite that, she removed the outer layers of her Kimono and wrapped it around her friend, before she proceeded to climb up the bed with her, and warm her up as best as she could. Akira silently followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked again, this time, Miyuki glanced at her in recognition.

"I saw them Kei," she whispered back, her voice shook as Kei listened to every word, worry etched over her face like a mask.

"I saw everyone I had killed," Miyuki raised her hands, and looked at them like she wished she could get rid of them as easy as she got rid of all those she was tasked to kill.

"I can still hear their pleas at night, feel their anger and their chakra inside me," she continues before turning to Kei who noticed, for the first time, Miyuki looked haunted. Miyuki always had a stoic expression, something even Kei could not break through, but right now, there was nothing between them.

Miyuki was still a girl, just a little older than her, but with a gift deemed as a curse. Miyuki had tried using her powers for good, once, and it cost her too much that she stopped defying Eiichi's orders.

Eiichi had found her weakness and it was the night their group had decreased in seconds. Kei could still remember all the blood. All the screams. And the darkness.

She could still see every bit of the monster Eiichi summoned that night, especially when she looked into Miyuki's eyes. Kei remembered that night all too well.

She held Miyuki close, watching as the marks appeared on her friend's arm and the skin on her neck. Kei could not even begin to imagine how much it took for Miyuki to stop that monster, or how much of her friend had been lost by simply allowing that monster to take her instead of everyone else.

She sighed, before the door to the room opened and the healer had walked in, carrying a tray of Tea. She placed them quietly on the table next to the bed and did not utter a single word to the girls who were huddled up in the middle of it. Instead, she went outside before the Kazekage entered the room.

He was alone.

Which Kei thought was a bad idea, given the fact that they were sent to kill him. Yet it was the first time she ever saw Miyuki delay a death. So, Kei discreetly watched the Kazekage as he stepped inside the room and glanced at the three of them. What was it about him that made Miyuki hesitate?

It was not his power, no. Miyuki had destroyed ninja's that were as powerful. Perhaps Miyuki felt something for him?

"Would it be alright if I talked to her, alone?"

Kei barely registered the Kazekage's voice before she felt Miyuki nudge her gently. She shook herself out of her thinking and nodded, dragging Akira with her. When they stepped outside, she found that the Kazekage was not alone.

Naruto was there, with Kankuro and from the looks on their faces, this was definitely going to be a long night.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Kankuro asked, snapping her mind away from the room and what could possibly happen in there. Miyuki was unstable, that much she knew, but would she be able to resist killing the target?

"Let's go eat."

Before she could protest, Naruto had already started dragging her away from the door with Akira by Kankuro's side. She didn't know what to do, if she should stop them or not. If she should stay or not. She bit her lip as they turned to a corner and the door disappeared from her view.

She just hoped, whatever happens, that Miyuki will be alright.

* * *

Miyuki did not move.

She could feel him though. Feel his gaze on her but she could not meet his eyes.

There was only one reason why he would be here right now, and that was because he knew or wanted to know what happened inside those mines. She didn't know if she should just tell him everything and face the consequences of her actions. She glanced at the only window in the room, hoping that Eiichi was nowhere near here. Or that the girls were safe.

Then her gaze shifted to the tattoo on his forehead. Was the word ready to forsake her again? What did she know of that word, anyway? She balled her hands into fists and finally met his eyes.

They reminded her of both the sky and the ocean. Vast, open, and sometimes, relentless. And right now, it felt like the eye of the storm she had always lived in. She wanted to tell Gaara everything, but she did not if it was the right thing to do. Why did she trust him so much? Did she really think, he would be safe against everything Eiichi could do?

Would the village that he loved so much, survive the aftermath of 'her'? She bit the insides of her cheek to keep her feelings inside, and to stop herself from saying everything she had kept secret most of her life. Why was telling him important things, so easy?

Gaara could see the conflict in her every move she made. The way she kept her head low, her hands clenched, and her mouth move. He noticed every detail. Despite being as stoic as she pretended to be, it was getting easier to read her. Perhaps she had her guard down. Gaara could never really let his own guard down. But with her, he really had no choice.

He sighed, something he didn't do often before walking towards the chair next to the bed. Miyuki watched him as he sat and lifted one of his legs to rest on his other leg.

"Are you going to tell me what happened inside that mine?" He didn't sound like he was going to force it out of her. He really wanted her to tell him, on her own. Miyuki turned to the window before it closed on its own. She glanced back up at him.

"No one will hear us, I promise," he assured her. She could almost laugh at that but smiled instead. He could read her now, and that was a difficult thing to do when your eyes betrayed nothing.

Was she going to tell him? She looked at her open palms as the frozen pond flashed in her memory once more. All those faces. All those people.

In her dream, she turned to the Kazekage, she saw him floating with them.

"I have a gift," she starts, as the names of all those she killed, flow down her skin and into her open palms like tattoos melting away.

* * *

 _Authors note: I know it's short but hey, next chapter will be a treat. I hope. haha anyway, didn't expect for this story to get so much attention. It makes me really happy!  
_

 _To the person in the review last chapter, I am a girl. XD_

 _Also, do you guys have wattpad? xo_


	11. 11

The room was filled with silence.

Gaara waited for Miyuki to continue and did not want to pressure her in doing so. He knew what she was about to say was something that did not come easy to her, and yet they have only known each other for a few days. He felt…special, in a way. That this strange girl would even trust him. Or perhaps she had other motives.

It was a moment before he noticed it.

The marks that flowed down her wrist and into her open palms, and snaked around her neck. If he had to guess, the same marks would also appear on her legs. It took him a while to realize what they were. They were names, and with each name came the element or type their chakra was accustomed to. What were these? And why were they tattooed on her skin in that manner?

Miyuki waited for Gaara to react, but the Kazekage remained silent. Waiting for him to continue on her own accord, but she could not find the courage to do so. Somehow, she was terrified of the thought of him going against her or hating her. She did not want to see the very same look people often give her, reflected in his eyes. No. Anyone but him.

She did not understand why, but knew it had something to do with the fact that Gaara was the first person she met who made her comfortable for who she was. He was the first person to not look away when confronted by her eyes. By the demon that she was and the thought of losing that…of losing someone who she felt understood her more than anything, was enough to make her doubt the course of her actions.

But she can no longer go back for she had already showed him the first part of her curse. The names of all those she killed. Each name carried with it a weight she had bore through the years. The guilt, the pain, and even the power. She held them all, and for that she felt disgusting and unworthy to be in the presence of someone people adored and looked up to for safety.

She had to get on with it, before she loses her nerve. Or before he loses his patience. She turned to him then, seeing as his eyes still held no accusation in them. Instead, she found his eyes comforting. She held back the tears that stung at the corners of her eyes, wishing she did not have to do this and wishing she would just do it.

She opens her mouth and closes it again. This she does several times, with Gaara just watching her. Waiting for her to speak until he felt like he needed to reassure her somehow, that everything would be alright. Even if it was not, it still would be.

So, he did what he thought would work and stepped closer to her. She noticed the action, her eyes glancing back at him with slight panic. Gaara sighs before standing up and doing the most unpredictable thing he has ever done in his entire life and sat on the edge of her bed.

He tentatively reached out to touch her, but decided that placing his hands where _she_ could touch him was the best way to go, since most girls did not like being touched so openly without consent. He had learned that the hard way and ever since then he felt like he had to be careful around women with every move he intended to make.

Miyuki's eyes followed his every movement and her gaze ended to were he had placed his hand so openly on the bed. She wanted to hold it. To know what it would feel like to have her hands clasped in his. Would his hands be cold? Or would it be warm? She wanted nothing more but to have an answer for it but knew she could not. Not yet.

"It is not exactly the kind of gift one would be happy to have," she finally said, opening and closing her palms on her lap. "It is one that is deemed my curse, and my skill."

"I am not a good person, Gaara," she looked at him then, almost embarrassed to do so. "And I most definitely should not be alone in a room with you."

"Do you see all these names on my skin? They are everyone who fell prey to my gift," she continues, showing him the palms of her hands. "They are also the very reason why my gift still exists, because for each name on my skin, is equivalent to how long I would live. Sometimes one name would let me live years more, and other names, just days. And every single name is male, because they are the only ones my gift can work on."

"I had this curse when I was little, but at first, I did not know of it. My first victim was so innocent," she clenched her fist, as if the memory of it made her both angry and sad. "I did not mean it as he was only trying to help me. Yet, the next thing I knew, I was already draining the chakra from his body. I could not stop, and the pain was torture, but I could not stop until I had drained him for all he was."

"Eiichi had found my gift useful," she continues. "And he had also found a way to help me control it. But the price is always steep. And now I am left to pay the remainder of my debts to him. I have killed so many people… their names are my punishment. A reminder of why I do not deserve to live at all."

"Is that why you came here?" Gaara asked, he could not help it. He was piecing everything together. Miyuki and the rest did not stumble upon his village by accident. He knew something was up the moment this girl stepped foot on the sands connected to him, because technically, she had not. His sands could not touch her, and the way the secrets shielded them like armor was enough for his doubt to multiply. But why was it he was so confident the girl beside him right now would not harm him? Why was it, when she had just confirmed the fact that she was in fact here to kill someone, probably him, the need to know what she feels like close to him felt overwhelming?

Was there something wrong with him? Why did he ask that? What if she would say yes? He would have no choice but to get rid of a threat-

"No," she answers quietly. Miyuki could feel the burn on her lie on her tongue. She was not technically lying. She knew sand would not affect her, and therefore she discreetly placed this on Eiichi's map. What she had not expected was for the Kazekage to trust her. She had not expected the Kazekage at all.

What she planned to do was leave when the time was right. To just disappear when she knew the other girls would be in a place like this. It was almost impossible to navigate the dunes outside of this city, much less find this city again if one were to get lost. She wanted to drive Eiichi away and finish him were no one else would be a victim or a casualty.

But she could not tell Gaara that, not when it could pose a great threat to his own life. Miyuki could simply not risk it. There were too many people relying on this young man. The weight on his shoulders must be quiet as heavy and their lives are so contrasted, Miyuki shattered every hope inside her that this was the place she could stay in. A place where she would be safe.

The only way to be safe was for her to be gone. She was a danger to everyone, even herself. She could not allow herself to dissuade from her own teachings and rules. She must abide them always, it was the only was to avoid casualties. The only way- her thoughts stop running for a moment as soon as his hand had touched hers.

"Then why are you here?" he asks, almost like a whisper. Like he was unsure why he was asking that, but he was, and he wanted to know, more than anything, what had brought her here. What had brought her into his life and why he was suddenly believing in miracles?

Miyuki closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were warm. She was risking everything and that was something she did not do. She never risked anything or gave it to chance. Yet here she was, her hands clasped inside a someone she knew nothing about save for a name and a status.

Why had she felt so connected to him then? Even if his strengths were weaknesses against her? Was this part of the curse she was dealt with? To have feelings for someone she could easily destroy? Why had she chosen this place? Why had she thought then, the Kazekage would not be a problem? Because she had not anticipated Gaara. Not at all.

She pulls her hand away, her eyes turning away from him and towards the empty chair beside her bed.

"If you knew any better, you would stay away from me."

Gaara merely raises an eyebrow at her warning. He was not entirely being vulnerable to attacks right now. He still did not trust the reason they came here, but he somehow trusted her enough not to hurt him. Perhaps it was because of the connection he felt with her. Temari would laugh outright if he had told him about it. But something about Miyuki had always felt…right.

"Well," Gaara finally says after a while. "That is why I am asking you, aren't I? To know better."

Miyuki actually smiles at this, before shaking her head at him like he was being foolish. He had never had anyone react to him that way ever since he became Kazekage. He had not grown up like Naruto and the others, were friends would react in such a way when they know you were being foolish, but they did not judge you for it.

"I believe it is quite unfair that I keep sharing with you, things about me and you have not done the same," she says suddenly. "If I tell you what happened in the mines, would you tell me about that tattoo?"

Her fingers were suddenly on his skin as she ran her index finger on the length of the tattoo on his forehead.

"It means love, doesn't it?"

Gaara merely nods before saying, "It was something I had always looked for when I was little. Something I thought was given to everyone for free. Which was why I had it tattooed on my forehead, to remind me how it was not given to me."

Miyuki's finger stopped as her eyes fell back on him. They were so close she could practically breathe, and they would be kissing. She had not realized how much she had leaned towards him until that moment, where everything she thought she knew about him, came shattering down on her.

She knew nothing about him after all. 

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. But at least right? Also, I just wanna know if you guys are okay with the whole "falling in love so fast" thing and we get to the intimacy and stuff or do you guys prefer it if they get to know each other a little bit? Either way, I am still determined to make you guys cry at some point. XD_


	12. 12

The silence stretched.

Miyuki let it stretch as much as possible. She knew what she had to do but for the first time in her life, she doubted herself. Was she really going to throw all her hard work and everything she had been through because she decided to trust _him?_

He stared at her now, his presence was a mix of calm and chaos for her and she could not understand why or what was happening between them. She just…liked it. She began her story, starting with the day in the snow. The day she was found beside her dead parents. Gaara was a good listener. He didn't react much but somehow Miyuki found it oddly comforting.

When she finished she started to doubt herself again with the palpable silence emitting from Gaara. It was only after a short while that he had finally made a movement and it was to hold her hand tighter. She felt herself break inside. Trying to control her breathing she steadied herself. She was so confident that his strengths were weaknesses against her but why was she the one suddenly weak?

Why did she feel this man could undo her with a single movement? She barely knew him and yet it felt like he had stripped off every skin she had layered over her to protect herself from people. And attachments. And the pain that came with it. She was in over her head. A voice inside her screamed for her to get a grip. To not let this red headed man, get inside her skin, but she knew he already has and she had no idea how to go about it.

She could almost imagine herself pleading with the gods she did not believe in to give her this one thing. But she knew wishing and wanting was a luxury she could not have. She pulled her hand away from his. He didn't react to it. It was a moment before he began to speak.

"What you told me…it is hard to grasp," he explains. There was genuine doubt in his voice and Miyuki felt herself deflate at the sound of it. Great, the one she had believed to be her ally in this, doubts her. She shook the feeling off. It should not matter as much. She would leave here as soon as possible anyway, and never see him again. The thought had hurt her more than she had expected and suddenly she wished she had not pulled her hand away.

"But I believe you," he says quietly. "I believe you."

Miyuki opens her mouth to respond when someone bursts into the room.

"Kazekage, it is complete chaos out there," one of the guards exclaim. He does not even seem to notice Miyuki or the closeness of their Kazekage to this stranger.

"Naruto has been trying to hold them back off, but I do not think he can do it for much long," he continues. Gaara stands immediately and Miyuki felt a dread run down her spine. _Eiichi. He's found out._

Miyuki makes a movement but stops when the guard finally notices her and holds back a gasp. She had forgotten her blindfold. She reaches for it but Gaara stops her.

"There is no longer reason for that," he says as he turns to the guard who immediately stands at attention, trying his hardest not to react to Miyuki and her eyes.

"It's Eiichi, he knows," she says, hating the way her voice shook at the mere mention of it. Gaara nods before walking to the door, turning only when Miyuki's feet reached the ground.

"You have to stay here," he tells her but before she could argue he had walked out and she heard the lock. He had locked her in. He didn't trust her? She tried to shake the thought away but found that she could not. She searched for another way out. If this was Eiichi, she was sure he had involved the other girls somehow. She had to protect them. She walked over to the only window in the room and saw her chance. She couldn't see the chaos the guard had talked about so maybe it was on the other side. This was it. She was not going to go to the fight, she was going to make Eiichi come to her. She held on to her blind fold, tight between her fingers. Before she let it go. She felt the fabric slip away from her fingers and she has never felt more free. Gaara was right, there was no longer any reason for it.

She jumped out the window and far away from where the battle was. She knew Eiichi would later realize where she was, and he would go after her. Besides, he would accomplish nothing without her.

* * *

Gaara saw the destruction from a mile away. And Naruto's familiar Chakra. He searched for Hinata and found her still working on healing some of the wounded despite her present condition. He had to get her to safety first or Naruto would have a repeat of last time. He rushed towards her but stopped when he saw Temari was bent on protecting her. The enemy could not even get a mile close to her. Temari saw him and an understanding passed between them.

"Go," she screamed. "Help Naruto! He's being stupid again. I don't know why men are like that!"

He gives her a nod and heads straight for Naruto. But as soon as he arrives, the creature he had been attacking was backing away. He later noticed the girls. Each of them seemed to be contributing to the chakra creature that was attacking his city. And all of them seemed to be unconsciously doing so. This was what Miyuki was trying to warn him about. But why where they backing away?

There was only one explanation. His eyes land on the familiar building of their infirmary. Miyuki had not listened to him.

"Naruto!" He called before following the creature out into the desert.

* * *

 _Authors note: SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. huhu I would understand if you guys sort of gave up on this story. I have been working my ass off in law school. It seriously ain't easy. And I have been in a writing funk. Because as much as I want to be an author, it seems my original stories don't get much attention. lol not having a pity party, just venting out. *sigh* Anyway, I know its a short update but I hope you guys like it! and since its summer (4 months of it!) expect updates once a week or twice. Depends. xo_


	13. 13

Miyuki.

That was the only thing in Gaara's mind. The only thing that kept him from going out of the safety of his own city. He couldn't understand why, but he could not leave her alone. As if thinking about her all the time was not bad enough. What was this girl? And how had she managed to get pass through him? He felt like he was being held in the palm of her hands. How unbecoming of a Kazekage.

He watches as Naruto catches up with him and how the creature, they were chasing was shrinking in size. What was happening now? When it disappeared from his view he flew down, his sand taking him to the ground where he stood beside Naruto. They both stared at the girls before them, each of them was, standing upright, their faces towards them and in the middle of it all was the man Miyuki had been talking about. Beside him, was Miyuki herself.

She no longer had her blindfold on, but Gaara could sense what she was feeling, and he did not like it at all. Naruto took a step forward but the girls in front moved to a defensive position. Gaara put a hand before Naruto, watching Miyuki try to hide her panic. She was telling him not to hurt them.

The next words from her mouth shocked him, but there was no time to question it because Gaara knew if Miyuki did something, she did it with a purpose. Now was the time he had to do something as well. As Kazekage.

Miyuki watched as Gaara seemed to purge out anything he could read from her silence alone. She had not thought this through, but even so. These girls always come first before anyone else. Especially herself. She watched Naruto fighting his urge to fight. With just one hand movement from Gaara, Naruto seemed to still himself. He didn't understand it all, but he was willing to put all of his trust on Gaara. Miyuki wondered how that felt like. To trust someone like that. She managed to keep her place placid, from where Gaara stood, he could not see how Eichii is holding her back. Holding her hostage. She wanted to cry out, to tell Gaara to go but her eyes flicker to the curse seal attached to each girl's back. If she did one wrong move, Eichii could kill them with a single hand movement. How did she get here? How could she have been so stupid? So careless?

She attacked herself internally, for thinking that she deserved to be free. She did not. She was a monster and deserved death more than anything. A thought occurred to her, and it gave her comfort. If she was to die, then it would be alright, if it was by Gaara's hand. She did not know why she thought this, but she had wanted to be free all her life and death…death was the answer.

She stepped forward, before uttering the words that made her feel like something heavy had fallen right down her stomach. Her voice was not her own, but it felt like a soft prayer only she could understand.

"The Kazekage will die by my own hands, no one else," she says, and she could feel Naruto's confusion and anger as his expression changed. She hated that look. She hated it when people openly stared at her with despise and anger, but she knew she deserved this now, more than any other time.

She moved to attack but Eichii had other plans.

"No," he says firmly, and Miyuki stops, turning towards him in confusion.

"No more games and no more tricks, Miyuki," he says, and he flicks his hands and one of the girls scream. Her scream pierces through Miyuki's heart as she watches one of the younger girls crumple down to the ground, a scream that meant only pain.

"Stop! Stop it! What are you doing?! She's just a child!" She screams at him as she rushes towards her. The other girls do not move.

"This is your punishment," he says carefully as Miyuki tries to remove the curse seal from the child's back, holding back her own tears. The child was now convulsing in her arms as blood seeped out of her mouth, her eyes regained their color and there was recognition on her face as she stared up at Miyuki.

"Mi..Mi…it hurts," she whispered. As Miyuki's tears fell. She hated crying. She looked more like a demon than someone who was in sorrow when she cried. All because of this curse.

"Please…Eichii, stop it," she pleads, losing her strength.

"Not until you do as you are told," he answers before the girl dies in her arms. Her anger flared, colliding with her pain and she turned towards Eichii.

"You monster," she spits and he laughs, a dark laugh.

"We both know who the real monster is, Miyuki," he says and another girl screams. This time Miyuki is frozen as Kein drops on her knees, screaming.

"No-" she barely whispers it watching her best friend suffering. Because of her. All because of her.

"Stop it!" She screams this time and Eichii turns to her.

"Only you can stop it, Miyuki," he says before he takes out a small scroll from his pocket.

"You have 3 days," he says, "or less."

"Wait-"

He opens it and they all vanish. Leaving Miyuki standing there staring at where Kei had been. Kei's screams echoed around the night that threatened to engulf her. Then her eyes turned to Gaara who looked at her with the same placid expression, but all Naruto had was sympathy and shock.

She knew what she had to do. She ignored the pain and lunged at the Kazekage.

* * *

 _Authors note: Ahehe. Don't hate me please for not updating. I'm really sorry? huhu Please forgive me. I promise we will get to the juicy bit in a few chapters. Please don't give up on meeeeeeeee!_


	14. 14

They fought hard into the night.

No one wanted to get in between them as it would seem a personal battle at best.

Naruto recalled a time that Gaara was somehow like Miyuki. Angry at the world and attacking even those he cared about. He did not allow himself to feel what was never given to him, but in fact, it was all around him. He just needed to believe in it again.

And right now, Miyuki was the one who needed to believe in it again, but she was so lost into her own despair she could not feel anything but pain, anger and panic. The thought of Kei, somewhere far from her and being tortured, drove her near madness. Whatever she had with the Kazekage, if there really was something there, was gone now. She needed it gone if she wanted to the rest of the girls to stay alive. She needed to kill him, and kill him right now, before she would run out of time.

She felt a sudden weight on her, as if she had been using her chakra too much. And she had been. She had not even fully recovered and now she was trying to kill the Kazekage. One of the youngers and strongest leaders of their world. She suddenly felt very tired. An image of Kei kept her going, but she knew she would not be able to keep up for long. She suddenly realized this was what Gaara wanted.

He didn't even try to attack her and just kept defending himself, even though the sand wall was no use against her, he seemed to know a great deal many other tricks to defend himself. She gritted her teeth, she needed to end this now before she died of exhaustion. If he does not want to get killed, why won't he just kill her?

Gaara continued to deflect her attack and kept moving farther and farther from his Suna. Farther from his people. He knew Naruto and the rest would follow him, but they would not be able to do anything. He didn't want them to. As much as he wanted to be a great Kazekage, he found he could not watch this girl suffer any further. He wanted to help her, but he needed her to allow it. He tried to recall how Naruto had managed to break through his barriers but could not remember anything before the light. He tried to forget the darkness he lived in a long time ago. But are the very horrors in his past enough to understand the horrors of hers?

She finally stopped, her head angled towards the ground. She breathed heavily, and when she turned to face him, he froze. Black tears poured from her eyes, and Gaara wondered if it was normal that he found it…beautiful and painful at the same time. She was crying, and he didn't know how to help her. Then she dashed towards him so quickly he didn't have time to react until the blade hidden in her arm pierced his skin. The sand that always protected him parted as she approached, like a splash of sand surrounding the two of him. He was surprised, and he could hear Naruto calling his name, but the blade never pierced any further. Just enough to draw blood but not enough to kill.

He could feel her warmth and he could hear her sobs as she shook with the effort to kill him. He knew she would not. With her head down, it was hard to tell what she was feeling but eventually her cries turned to small gasps and he hears metal clank to the ground.

"Kill me…" she whispers this in a voice so soft, he could barely hear her.

"Please…kill me," she pleaded and turned to him, eyes streaked with inky tears.

"Please…set me free."

Gaara had a thought, that passed by so quickly he felt it inappropriate. And it had nothing to do with killing her, but something to do with making the inch of distance between them disappear. He had never felt such a sensation for a long time now, and he didn't exactly know the reason why he desired to do it now. She falls to her knees in front of him and reacts in time to catch her as she faints from exhaustion of using too much of her chakra.

Gaara watched her. It looked as though she was merely sleeping. He wiped the tears away from her face, wanting nothing more but to stay here with her. Far from everything else. Just the two of them. He hated it, feeling this way. He barely knew her and yet he was here, wanting nothing more but to know who she was and make her…stay.

"Gaara," Naruto's voice broke him out from his musings as he looked up to meet his eyes. He knew Naruto understood, with the small smile on his face. How he understood was foreign to him. Naruto seemed to know how to read him easily.

"We'll help her," he says and Gaara nods, looking back at the unconscious girl in his arms.

 _And I will protect her._

* * *

When Miyuki woke up, the pain in her head grew to a soft throbbing. The room she was in was dark and smelled faintly of rose. Her whole body ached as she struggled to get up on her elbows. She was in an unfamiliar room, and yet it seemed…comfortable. She stared at the open window. She could see the chakra of people in different directions. She was still in Suna? From the window and smelled the sandy air. The wind blew, the cool air night kissing her skin. She glanced around the room, looking for any sign where she was. Her eyes catch the familiar chakra of the Kazekage. The room was surrounded in it. She froze, was she in the Kazekage's room? She tried to look for her weapon, anything that could defend her, but she realized she was wearing nothing but a nightgown. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. Her hands pull the cover over her as she looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone else in the room.

She stood up, almost stumbling over. She held her breath, surely the sound alerted someone? When no one came inside after a while she began moving around, trying to find a way out. She couldn't just walk out the door, could she? She attacked the Kazekage, why was she not in prison?

She walked towards the window, watching the people on the streets below. Something inside her constricted. She was about to jump out when she heard the door open. She turned quickly, ready to attack but found Gaara coming out of the bathroom. Despite the gravity of the situation, she felt heat rise up her cheeks as her eyes land on his bare chest. She turned away from him, somehow frozen into place.

"Shouldn't you kill me first before you leave?" he asks this casually, making her want to look at him but knew she could make things worse for her. Her heart is practically ripping through her chest. She suddenly felt very naked herself, with nothing but a thin cloth wrapped around her. She wanted to grab the blanket but that would only make things more awkward. Why did the air feel charged all of a sudden?

"I would be stupid to think you allowed yourself to be alone with me," she says, cursing the way her voice sounded. She sounded nervous. She could sense him moving in the room, but she still could not bring herself to look at him. What did Kei usually tell her? From books she had read? What was she feeling right now?

An image of Kei showing her a book she reads and explaining how the characters got naked made her blush even more. She tried to shake her thoughts away, and Kei's perverted smile. Kei…

"You are," he says this monotonously, and Miyuki knew he was telling the truth.

"This is the Kazekage's quarters, and I do not have guards watching me here," he explains. "This is…privacy," he says, and Miyuki could feel him even closer to her than before.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asks.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you, in case you do something…" he trails off.

This time she does turn to him, seeing him lean against a banister in the corner of the room. Why wouldn't he put a shirt on already? Then she glanced beside her and realized it was the drawers where his clothes were. He had to come here to get them but why hasn't he? She allowed herself to think he was as nervous to be close to her as she was. She felt like a child.

He crossed his hands over his chest as he watched her, making her self-conscious. She wrapped her arms around her, like another layer of cloth. She focused on something on the ground.

"Why have you not killed me? Or thrown me into the dungeon?" She asks. There was a long silence before he answers.

"It does not mean I am not going to," he says this coldly and she almost feels hurt by it. Almost. "But I have my reasons why I have delayed it."

Delayed it. So, he was going to execute her. Her eyes find a lone dagger under the bed, glinting under the moon light. She reached for it as he moved. Her hands wrap around the dagger before he could pin her to the wall. He moved so quickly, she gasped in surprise. The drumming of her heart reached her ears, her wrist pinned against the wall by his hand. And she, a breath apart from him. She could feel the heat of his skin against hers and she dared not move and stared at his eyes.

A conflict of emotions coursed through Gaara. Why did she have to be so…attractive? He could feel the erratic pulse of her heart on her wrist as she gripped the dagger tightly. Was she terrified? Or was she like him…and excited?

He didn't feel this sensation before. Even with Matsuri. He never felt the need to…touch her. Miyuki's scent was enough to make him feel…impulsive. What did he want? He could not for the life of him understand what he wanted.

"Let me go," she says in a harsh whisper, her breath on his skin enough to make him loosen his grip. He was losing control of himself. He stared at her, then down at her lips which parted slightly. Was it because of him? God, he was losing it. He was not equipped to know what was happening or what he wanted to happen, but he couldn't just let her hand go.

Miyuki wanted him.

She knew this now. She knew this ache inside her would not go away if he didn't do anything about him. In all of the possible moments, and in all of the people she had met. She had never wanted anyone like this. And he was not helping at all. She hated herself for wanting him and hated herself more for wanting him not despite the situation that surrounded them. Her breathing was labored, and she wondered if he felt the same way, the way he looked at her lips told her he was.

Then he stepped back so suddenly, Miyuki almost stumbled forward, the dagger clattered to the ground. She stared at it as Gaara turned away from her, then she focused on his bare back. She suddenly felt shy. Like she was rejected. Did Gaara find her disgusting? Why did she even care what he though of her?

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper she almost missed it. She reached towards him, her fingers gently caressing the curve of his back. She could feel his body tense at her touch, urging her forward. She didn't know what she was doing until her fingers traced every inch of his back down to the edge of the towel that draped across his waist.

He turned around so quickly, snatching her hand away and she stared at him with shock and anticipation as his hand gripped her fingers and he stared at them. His eyes that were once a bright shade of green had become dark, and something unfamiliar rippled through her, igniting her skin.

* * *

 _Authors note: DOES ANYONE FEEL THE HEAT? (I am my own hype man! YOU GUYS BETTER FELT THE HEAT...please...) So who is ready for some sexyyy timeeee ? *waves hands in the air* I promise it will be GOOD. *stares at you* I hope. See ya in the next chapter, where all the steamy bits are. hohoho_


	15. 15

"What…is this?" Gaara asks. He was confused but inside he knew what he wanted to do but he just wasn't sure how to proceed. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He was too unequipped for feelings like these, yet he knew if he didn't make a move now, he might never be able to get another chance again. To his surprise, Miyuki's lips quirked up into a small smile.

It wasn't the usual smile he had seen on her. It didn't make him feel warm, it made him lose his sanity just a little more. It was like a dare of a smile. A smile of someone who knew what was going on. His grip on her fingers loosened, yet her fingers intertwined with his. She was holding him now, and he didn't know what to think of it other than he would let this girl do anything she wanted.

Slowly, but more confidently now, Miyuki pulled Gaara close to her. So close, she could feel the tension coming off from him. She wanted to laugh then. To have known the Kazekage was someone who wasn't sure around women, although women seemed to want him. Was he so unaware of how attractive he was? She would not believe in a thousand years that this would happen to her. To be alone with the Kazekage, and to feel like they were both about to jump into a frying pan and burn themselves.

"Do you trust me?" She didn't mean it to come out that way. Her voice was harsh and rasped with dryness. Gaara didn't respond but watched their hands as she slowly placed his hand on the curve of her hip. It would seem like she was asking him to dance, and dance she wanted them to do. A kind of dance that coursed through the blood and made her insides quiver.

"No," he finally spoke as his hands grasped the thin fabric that separated his skin from hers. She laughed. A slow and quite laugh, and it made everything inside him come to life. Was she mocking him? He wondered, but if she was, it was something he could live with. The girl before him was something more like a dream. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold her like this. But he knew she would be gone soon.

"Good," she smiled then angled her face towards him. "You shouldn't."

He looked at her then as she whispered those last two words. It was a warning, but it sounded more like a dare. He didn't realize that his hands were moving on their own, riding up the curve of her hip exposing her thighs as the dress riddled upward. He felt her tense at his movement and somehow it made him braver. His hands gripped the small of her back as he pulled her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body against his chest. She gasped, surprised by the sudden bold move and now it was her turn to be flustered under his gaze.

"Gaara," she had said his name slowly, like a secret and it was enough. It was everything he seemed to need as he crashed his lips against hers. She moaned against it, crushing her body further against his chest. The hand that was at the curve of her back, travelled upwards, cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her closer, closer to him like he wanted them to mold into one.

She gripped his shoulders, sending electric waves through his skin. Her nails dug into his skin as he kissed her harder. She easily opened her mouth to him, allowing him to taste her. He didn't know he was pushing the both of them until she hit the wall and gasped into his mouth. He couldn't stop now, not when she was so…inviting. He pressed himself against her feeling sensations he had never felt before as she raked her fingers through his hair, almost urging him to go. Do more. Take it all.

His other hand made its way to the strings that held her dress over her shoulders. It easily slipped down, exposing her collar bone. He ran a hand down her neck, to the tip of her collar bone. She shivered against his lips as it left hers and proceeded to travel down her neck.

Miyuki had no idea what she got herself into. She didn't know the Kazekage could do this. Could make her feel this way. In fact, she had thought just a while ago that he had no clue what he was going to do. Yet now, she felt as though her prisoner had become the predator. She didn't mind though, not when his lips were burning through her skin. She felt him leave marks on her neck and down her collar bone to her bare shoulders.

She pulled him closer, urging him forward. She felt his hand on the side of her breast and she whimpered against him, wanting nothing between them. Gaara seemed to understand her plea as the silence of the room was suddenly filled with the sound of her dress ripping apart. She gasped at the sudden air against her skin but her gasped was cut with the warmth of the body pressing against her.

"Miyuki," Gaara's voice was just as rasped. Just as dry. Just as needy. She looked towards him, and he had a moment of doubt, like he did not know how to proceed. She kissed him, wanting to say she found him sweet. Gaara was not her first, but Gaara was the only one she had ever wanted. She slowly took his hand and guided it inside the ripped dress. Gaara watched the movement, like he was learning a new jutsu and wanted to get it right the first time. She wanted to kiss him again because of it, but all of it vanished inside her head when his hands roamed across her skin.

He sighed and she didn't understand why but she never felt beautiful until that moment. Gaara seemed to treat her like something valuable and to be able to touch her was already a gift to him. His hands travelled slow. Excruciatingly slow that Miyuki fought the urge to 'help' him. Her skin prickled as his fingers made their way to the curve of her hip, down to her thighs. Her breathing labored, watching him watch her skin. She felt awkward and inadequate under his gaze yet hearing him sigh again, made her feel as though she should not.

"So…beautiful," he turned to meet her eyes again and she fought the overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry. This was a night she would forever hold inside her heart. Gaara would forever have a hold on her. She wanted nothing more than that.

He kissed her again, this time, slow and full of meaning. Miyuki welcomed it, relished in it as his hands made their way to the outer skin of her thigh. He gripped it and pulled her leg up, making her jump but not breaking their kiss. He pulled her against him, as they crash into the wall again. Her leg had found their way around his waist and she could feel him against her core. She felt desperate.

Her hands gripped the towel around his waist, and she tugged on it, making Gaara laugh against her skin. She loved the sound of his laughter.

Gaara let go of her for just a second to remove the towel around his waist. Now he was completely naked, in front of someone he had just recently met. Who was sent here to kill him; Now, he was thinking he never really felt alive until he met her.

"Touch me," she whispered. He would have found it a bizarre request, but it was somehow the only thing he wanted to do at the moment. He smiled as she closed her eyes against his touch. He never knew this kind of power until now. His hands found their way to one of her breasts and he cupped it, making her arch against him. He was relieved he seemed to be doing the right thing. His thumb circled around her nipple and she relished it. His lips found hers again as his hands continued to roam and grope her breast. Then the sensation between his legs seemed to want more. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair as he kissed her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, making him feel the heat of her. She grinds against him, sending heat down to his middle. He moans, making her grip him tighter as he rammed himself against her, catching the moan that escapes her lips.

"Gaara- Please," she whimpered. He didn't know what she was begging for, yet she kept grinding against him, making him feel aroused in every possible way. He took carried her off the wall and placed her on the bed. In one swift motion, her dress was completely off. Her bare skin seemed to be glowing in the dark room. He wanted to keep her there. He imagined a life of waking up next to her, and it seemed to be the first time he looked forward to mornings.

He climbed on the bed and looked at her. Her eyes looked up at him, her fingers splayed across his chest. Her breathing was hard, and the rise and fall of her chest only made him want her more. He kissed her softly, closing his eyes and savoring this moment with her. He could feel her smile against his lips. She arched her back against him, enticingly, daring him to touch her. It drove him mad. One hand cupped her breast as his head dipped to kiss the other one. His tongue darted out, capturing her nipple and she moaned against him.

Miyuki could not stop herself. She didn't care now if Gaara had guards posted outside his quarters. The whole of Suna could probably hear her now as she writhed beneath their Kazekage. Heat began to pool between her thighs and everything inside her seemed to ache. She wanted Gaara to be closer to her as she rolled her hips violently against him. Their skin had grown damp as she felt every part of him against her. She had a thought before her hands travelled all the way down until she felt him against her palm. _Goddess._ She felt thrilled. Her hands travelled along the length of him and Gaara let out a hard breath against her neck. She slid her hands up and down, feeling his shaft harden against her palm. He felt hot and pulsating against her palm. She thought she heard him curse. Then he was looking at her, with eyes that seemed to rob her of her breath.

"I-I," Gaara was muttering. She found it so endearing whenever it seemed like he was unsure of himself. She held her face in her palm and looked at him.

"I want you," she whispered almost desperately, and he placed his forehead against her as she felt his erection slide across her center. She let out a small moan.

"Are you ready?" He asked and _Damn_ she wanted nothing more than to tell him to just shut up and get inside her already.

"Yes," she rasped. "Yes, yes. _Yes."_ He held her hips as he guided himself inside her. He entered slowly, allowing her to adjust to his intrusion. She felt so good, Gaara had a hard time not to thrust into her immediately with all his need. She grasped his shoulders for leverage as he thrusted deeper into her, making her body flinch. He stopped then, looking at her for any signs that he should stop or that he had hurt her. She smiled and this time, she thrusted her hips against him, wanting him to go deeper, arching her back as her nails dug through the skin on his back.

A groan drips out of Gaara's mouth as he allowed himself to go mad with pleasure. His paced quickened and she met him with each thrust. He was glad that his siblings were out on a mission. He was glad there was no one guarding his quarters. But the way they were right now, there was no doubt someone had already heard them. Miyuki felt something rapture inside her and she cried out, releasing herself against him.

Gaara lost himself in the sensation before he shuddered and stopped. He stared down at her, smiling as he saw her flustered and panting beneath him. He places a warm and long kiss on her forehead as he rolled away from her. She turned to him, an arm wrapped across his chest. She places a kiss on his shoulder and places her head there.

Her fingers drew patterns on his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

"How am I supposed to kill you now, Kazekage?" She teased. He knew she was joking yet a painful answer came to mind but Gaara did not say it out loud. Instead, he let the words linger on his mind as he felt her fall asleep beside him.

 _By leaving._ He thought before drifting off into his own slumber.

* * *

 _Authors note : Heyy! Sorry for the very late update. I just suck like that sometimes. Lol. Anyways, another thing I suck at is probably writing a making love scene? Hopefully this won't get flagged or anything. LOLOLOL. Anyways, yeah I know I probably need work. Also, I hope you guys like that fact that I made Gaara somewhat adorable and not someone who is knowledgeable about it. HEHE Tell me what you think. Thank you!_


End file.
